


Atropa Belladonna

by MysteriousLittlePerson



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Bilbo, Brothers Broadbeam stick together, F/M, Female Friendship, Genderswap, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of War, Miscommunication, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rare Pairings, Rating May Change, Rule 63, Semi-Mute Character, Sign Language, fem!Bilbo, mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousLittlePerson/pseuds/MysteriousLittlePerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Bella Baggins may seem like the typical Hobbit Lady to most, but look a little closer and you'll find there's quite a bit more to her than meets the eye. </p><p>A story that might involve trolls, elves, goblins, wizards and possibly a dragon. </p><p>Featuring a Bella who knows a little something about travel, a know it all who doesn't know it all Wizard, a grumpy as usual King Under the Mountain, and a semi-mute dwarf with a crush. </p><p>Come inside and share the adventure!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a beginning

Bella Baggins was named after her mother and sole heir to the Baggins fortune. She had fine, curly, sandy blond hair that had drawn in many suitors in her tween years and still managed to find the eyes of men and women both whenever she ventured from her smial. Her manner of dress suggested her Baggins upbringing as a structured lady with the buttons buttoned and ties tied. Her hair, which so many admired, was kept in a knot at the base of her neck with only a few wisps escaping near her temples. She was told she was beautiful. She didn't really believe it.

Most days Bella only came into town for groceries and some company, the majority of her time was spent in and around Bag End. For you see dear readers, Bella Baggins had a secret. She loved adventures. From the time she was a small child she had always wanted to travel like her mother had done and contented herself to listening to stories of them. When she was big enough her mother and father would take her to her cousins, the Tooks, smial for play dates where they would search the woods for elves and fae folk (they found were bull frogs and sparrows). As she grew older Bella took riding lessons from her mother’s old ranger friends and learned all about plant life and the earth from her father and their gardener, Mister Gamgee. Belladonna had insisted on this as she had little knowledge of plant lore and knew from the rangers that it came in handy. Bungo made sure Bella kept up with her regular lessons as well and made sure she visited with his great-aunt once a week for tea to continue her manners lessons. Around Hobbiton Bella was the good little daughter of Bungo Baggins but as soon as they got to Tookborough she raced about like a trueborn daughter of Belladonna Took. She made both of her parents very proud.

To constantly hide her true self was a trade off little Bella gladly made, in later years she would be even more grateful for it. When both of her parents passed (one by illness and another at the jaws of a wolf) the only way she was allowed to inherit was by right of her birth and the fact that her great great aunt Baggins vouched for her upbringing. Lobelia Sackville-Baggins had tried to bring up her visits to Tookborough as a mark that she was unfit to take care of her family’s’ estate but was quickly overruled. Thus, Bella’s adventuring came to an end. 

That is, until a meddlesome grey Wizard with far too much time on his hands made his way up to Bella’s front door. 

Gandalf had not been seen in Hobbiton for many long years. It was rumored he called upon the Rangers of the North to add the hobbits during the Fell Winter but it was never confirmed. Bella herself had spent much of that dark time holed up at the Green Dragon where an infirmary had been set up. She knew next to nothing of medicine but aided the actual doctors by making tonics and creams that they needed. She also helped with the patients but only a little since it was deemed “improper” for a gentlelady to be close to them for long. 

Because he had been gone for so long, he only knew of what happened to Bella’s mother and father second hand, and had never known of her lessons or the small bit of healer training. In fact, Gandalf could only remember the small, adventuresome youngster that Belladonna had introduced him to the last time he had seen her alive.

On this particular morning Bella was arranging a couple of tomato plants that Bella herself had nurtured from seedlings until they were fine sprouts ready for proper planting. She was down on her knees below her mailbox when a long shadow seemed to settle over her work. 

Bella paused and glanced up into the wizened face of a Man wearing long blue grey robes and a large pointed hat. He was smoking a long pipe and carried a gnarled staff in one hand. A strange looking fellow indeed but no cause to be impolite. 

"Good morning," she greeted.

“What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning or that it is a good morning whether I like it or not?”

Before the old Man could continue Bella interrupted, “I simply mean to wish you a good morning in a manner which one greets those they do not know.”

Gandalf seemed amused by the quick response. Bella was more than slightly horrified at her interruption, but hid it well.

“Ah! But you do know me Bella Baggins. Well, you know my name. I’m Gandalf! And Gandalf means… me.” 

“Gandalf? Oh Gandalf the Gray! You were one of my mother’s friends! And you had all those lovely fireworks at Old Took’s parties!” 

“Indeed! I’m glad you remember something about me even if its mostly for my fireworks.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t know you Gandalf but it has been so long since you’ve been here. If I had known you to be coming I would have made up some biscuits this morning! Are you here to launch more fireworks?”

“No Bella, I’m afraid not. I’m looking for someone to share an adventure.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“An adventure my dear lass.”

Bella seemed to go glassy eyed. A pregnant pause filled the air for but a moment before she focussed in on Gandalf once more. 

“Where?”

It came out as a whisper.

“Far over the Misty Mountains there lies a Lonely Mountain and within it, a Kingdom that used to be known as Erebor.”

"Erebor." 

She turned the word that sounded so sweet around her mouth for a moment.

This moment, this place, and this time seemed to be all that Bella had long been waiting for. Lists for packing, herbs, and arrangements for Bag End went soaring through her mind in an instance. 

“When do we leave?"

Though privately Gandalf was delighting in the girl’s enthusiasm he didn’t want to scare her off with to many details. Thirteen details to be precise would remain hidden.

“I’ll be here tomorrow evening at the latest. We leave at dawn the next day.”

“Yes okay well, I’ve got to- no first I should- hmm but I need to- oh Thank you Gandalf thank you!”

Bella ran up the small steps carved into the side of the hill her smial was hidden inside of and shut the door rather abruptly behind her. The old Wizard could hear the sounds of frenzied movement from the other side of the door and smiled softly to himself.

Though she was eager to go, it didn’t seem to prevent the Wizard from scratching the mark onto Bella’s brightly painted front door. 

She would find out soon enough and by then, it would be too late for her to do anything about it.


	2. a beginning for Bifur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at the other half of our story's pairing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More extensive ones at the bottom but all you really need to know is that I'm making a majority of this up. I did NOT research this beyond what I pieced together from being a part of this fandom so I may have used pieces of the movie or pieces of head-cannon without realizing it. Dates, timelines, places could all be considered incorrect by true Tolkien fans. Hope it doesn't distract you too badly!
> 
> Enjoy!

Bifur was a soldier. A true warrior at heart, he served with pride and honor and was an example to his peers.

From the time he was old enough to walk Bifur was a star among his friends. Always rough housing with all the other children and presenting the best of manners to the adults. His mother bemoaned his spoiled clothes but loved to show off his strength to her friends while his father beamed with pride from the side.

When his beard started to come in, it did not come in patches or fluff. It was like one morning there was scruff that stayed and grew longer into a beard many of his elders were jealous of. His mother used to love braiding it even when Bifur would quickly take it out (always too pretty for his tastes but he’d leave it in long enough to please her). It was around this time that Bifur learned to defend himself. Angry suitors of the girls he led astray almost always started fist fights. But hey, was it really his fault they liked him better?

At his coming of age ceremony Bifur told his parents of his desire to become a member of the Guard. His parents were never prouder and it seemed that everywhere he went in his new uniform people congratulated him. Most of those first few weeks living away from home and in the barracks were fuzzy as the nights were spent at Taverns where Bifur would steal the show with his larger than life personality. It was also around this time that news of the Lonely Mountain reached Eren Lindon and not long after, the first of the refugees. 

Shortly after Bifur celebrated his first century the call from the King Thror came. All who could lift a blade or a war hammer marched from their homes into the cold drizzle that signaled the start of the winter months, including Bifur's parents, aunts and uncles. The march was long and tiresome but the dwarves were a sturdy people and traveled day and night to cover the distance in half the amount of time than it would take armies of men. Bifur was kept plenty busy on this trip for through the years he had climbed ranks and every soldier trained was suddenly elevated within the civilian militia. Bifur was only a few steps below the Captain but not quite high enough to sit in on War Meetings with the other heads of state. Which was fine by him. 

Sooner than they expected, the goblins attacked.

The fight was long. So long, that certain battalions had to be moved to the front lines in a coordinated order so that the warriors could rest and get food before hours later they were again on the front lines. 

Bodies lay were they fell. Dwarf limbs and faces intertwined with goblin guts and bits of armor. Arrows and spears protruded from the ground like the most deadly grass in all directions. Everywhere you stepped was dirt mixed with blood that made the most foul of muds and a chill wind carried smells that made some grateful for broken noses. Screams of the dying filled the air so often, most who survived were afraid to say they got used to the noise. 

Azanulbizar. The Great Battle for Moria ended with King Thror dead and the dwarves victorious. The hollowest of victories Middle Earth had yet seen. 

Dwalin, son of Fundin, had been the one to find Bifur on the battlefield that final day. He lay in front of the bodies of his kin and was surrounded by a large pile of foul creatures. The powerful warrior had found a kindred spirit in the aspiring soldier from the West and had fought alongside him in the days now past. They had developed a bond that could only come about from watching each other’s backs in battle and both had saved the other’s life countless times. 

Dwalin felt grief for his friend but his heart was too numb to properly mourn. He simply picked up his friend to carry to the funeral pyres being erected for all the dwarves fallen. There was no time to properly bury all the dead. It was only once he reached the edge of the cleared battlefield that Dwalin noticed his friend was alive. Without looking at his wounds further Dwalin raced to the healer’s tent. 

Days past and when word reached the great warrior's ear that they planned to induce sleeping tea to “help along the passage,” Dwalin had put up a fuss that even Balin could not calm him out of. They said Bifur would not wake up but Dwalin could not be swayed. Balin finally was able to coerce the healer’s to promise to wait until his kin could see him before taking such drastic measures. As it was, once Balin saw the dwarf for himself he had to question the wisdom of his actions. 

Weeks later Bifur woke to the sounds of sniffling. He felt a deep throbbing in his head that he noticed was bandaged. ‘Must have gotten knocked out,’ were his only thoughts on the matter. Taking stock of the rest of his body, he noticed that other than the aches and soreness that was to be expected after such fierce battle, he felt fine. 

It took him longer to register his surrounds. When Bifur looked to his left he could see stonewalls and floors and below, his bed was fresh made. He was dressed in a light nightshirt with his feet bare and at the foot of his bed sat a healer’s tray. The healer’s must have had extra space; for that was the only reason he was still abed when it was clearly a town that he lay in.

The sound of a particularly ferocious sniff reminded Bifur of why he woke up in the first place. Rising up to his elbows Bifur looked to the right and noticed a young dwarfling wrapped in the arms of a healer. The sliver ear cuff the healer sported spoke of his high rank among healers (only gold and the rumored mithril cuffs were higher). Though the metal shown brightly (dwarves took care of their jewelry) the etchings had clearly faded was age that made the healer’s position even more conspicuous. Probably the highest in Eren Lindon, if that indeed was where Bifur was. 

A movement from the lad and Bifur recognized his young cousin Bofur. What was the lad doing here? He couldn’t even be in his mid fifties yet! He shouldn’t be away from home by himself! His parents-

His parents had marched to war with Bifur.

His parents had fallen.

As had Bifur’s parents.

‘Oh…’

Bifur was snapped out of his thoughts by a great cry of surprise that sounded out from his little cousin. The next thing the warrior knew he had an armful of wailing dwarfling and an incredulous healer staring at him as if he were Durin the Deathless reborn. 

He patted Bofur on the back and shushed him even as he let the lad cry. Poor thing had lost quite a bit recently. They all had really.

Trying to smile his old cocky way, Bifur questioned the healer hoping to distract himself from his darker thoughts.

When the words came out wrong Bifur realized something. Something important.

There was a mirror across the wall behind where the healer stood gaping. 

In it, was Bifur’s reflection. 

In it, Bifur could see a metal object wrapped up in bandages coming out of his forehead.

And orc axe head it looked like. Coming out of his head.

‘Oh.’

He fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note on Dwarf Ages:
> 
> In my head-cannon dwarves come of age at 75 but this is consider the 18 of the human world. An adult but still lives at home and relies on their parents a majority of the time. 
> 
> Also, for the purposes of this story I made Azanulbizar take place 30 years after Smaug which took place when Thorin was 80ish... And Thror's death was about 75ish years before the Hobbit takes place. This makes Thorin pretty darn young when his people fled their home and still young during the battle. He's about 180 at the time of the Hobbit and that is middle aged for his people.
> 
> With that said the ages for my dwarves during the Hobbit are thus:
> 
> Thorin/ Dwalin /Bifur: 180's or mid 40's human years
> 
> Balin: 240 
> 
> Oin: 220 
> 
> Gloin: 200
> 
> Dori: 190 (he has grey hair because of Nori apparently)
> 
> Bombur/ Nori/ Bofur: 120's (Bofur's 9 years older than his brother)
> 
> Ori: 85
> 
> Fili: 78
> 
> Kili: 73 (BARELY old enough to go)
> 
> Sorry for the length of that! Hope you liked the chapter and as always thanks for reading!  
> 


	3. a start of something special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are dwarves at Bag End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a monster. Not sure if I'm sorry about how long it is though... 
> 
> There's a lot that happens here but I really wanted to get to them meeting first. We all know the story pretty well at this point so I'm hoping to be able to focus more on the interactions of my two main characters rather than the story we already know by heart. 
> 
> I hope you like it!

Dwalin trudged along the narrow road that seemed to have no direct route or use; just meandered it’s way through the houses. Houses! As if. The little burrows were carved into the hills as if in imitation of dwarven architecture. Round doors painted merrily seemed to be emphasize the strangeness of his surroundings and the little gardening tools and benches looked child sized to the tall dwarf.

The wizard had said that the burglar’s home was inside one of the larger hills and had a green door with the thief’s mark on it. Something Dwalin could easily recognize after years of chasing around Nori, son of Sori. The starfish haired thief used to use the thief’s mark for years before Dwalin finally caught on to it.

The sun had just set creating that odd effect of darkened ground a bright sky as Dwalin moved through the sleepy village. He could see his destination just ahead; the mark the wizard had spoken of shown brightly in the dusk. 

Dwalin knew he was early. Honestly, he did it on purpose first and foremost for food. Secondly, so he could scout out the hobbit a bit. In all his years of travel, Dwalin had only met a hobbit on one other occasion and he had been an old one who had traveled to Bree. He had been a course fellow and had sat in the corner of the pub with a pipe and a pint of ale, carefully making eye contact with no one. Dwalin later learned he was some sort of trader from across the Buckland Bridge and was used to “Big Folk” causing trouble. Bit of a stiff if you asked Dwalin though.

The warrior crested the hill and managed to avoid stubbing his foot on the little stone steps that led to the entryway. Even in the low light, Dwalin could see various flowers and greenery were pleasantly arranged along the fence and walkway. Even the windows had little painted planters filled with flowers of every size and color. It made for a rather homey picture and made Dwalin wonder at the thief’s ability to keep a steady life. 

One of the windows was open and through it he could smell the most delicious scents of baking bread and fried fish. Without further thought he rang the bell and waited impatiently. 

 

Bella had spent most of he morning scurrying about. She had found her old back pack hidden in one of the guest rooms and aired it out in the sun along with the bedroll that had been hidden with it. She found a couple pairs of riding breeches that she hadn’t used in years and a few sets of sturdy tunics. Remembering that nights in the open could often be cold, Bella packed a few long under shirts and a warm blanket that could wrap up with the bedroll. Her oilskin jacket was wearing away in places but since it was the only thing she had it would have to do. Bella also through in a pair nice leather gloves and her favorite scarf “just in case.” Her old leather belt still had a small collapsible tool set on it and a small knife that served as more of a utensil than anything. Knowing that Gandalf would think to grab essentials (bowls, pots and pans, food and water), Bella made sure to pack her old herb lore book as well as her favorite sewing kit in one of the outer pockets. On the other side Bella tucked a small blank journal and a couple of quills but no ink. She had learned years ago how to turn dirt and berries into a dark enough ink with just a little water that was easier than worrying about an ink bottle cracking and getting on her things. Personal items like her hair comb and soap went into a little bag that got hidden into the bottom of her bag for days when she had time to dig for it and working into the afternoon produced a couple of dry mix recipes that she carefully folded into the top of her pack. There was still plenty of space once she had everything secured but Bella had learned how to travel and knew not to overdo it when it came to packing for a long trip. 

Now came the hard part. 

Walking into her study Bella had to take a few deep breaths to center herself before finding the hidden panel underneath her father’s favorite chair. Prying it loose took a little time and sweat but the hobbit managed it once she grabbed a kitchen knife to help pry it loose. When she finally removed the panel and freed the secondary one next to it she revealed an old leather bundle covered in dust and dirt. Bella carefully removed the wrappings that had the Baggins side of her recoiling in horror. 

Female travelers across all realms acknowledge a universal truth. This is that for all their training and experience they were still more vulnerable then their male counterparts. This didn’t mean that strength wise they were lesser, or that they couldn’t keep up. It just meant that by virtue of their sex, they had to make concessions that men wouldn’t think of. After all, there were bad people in the world. 

Hidden under her father’s armchair was the concession that Bella’s mother had given her adventuresome daughter when she came of age. A little set of what looked like hairpins, a large ring, and a small jar. Over the years Bella had also added her thigh holsters for a set of small knives and an anklet that contained another set of short knives. The anklet set was designed with little rings on the ends to slide onto her hand to add to a punch if anyone were to get too close. With quiet, practiced movements, Bella uncapped the little jar and slid back the stone on the ring to reveal a hollow shell with a needlepoint. 

Belladonna had been hurt as a little girl and while healing she had learned much about her namesake. Creating a little oil from the plant she was named after was not hard and out of necessity she had passed on the recipe to her daughter with the hope that she would never have to use it. 

Bella remembered her mother’s quiet words as she filled the stone with the clear liquid and did the same for the hollow stems of the hairpins. She also dipped the edges of her small blades in the same liquid before tossing the empty jar back in the cloth in was buried in. She knew how to make more if needed and the bottle was glass that would only break with rough travel. 

With a quick prayer to Yavanna that she would never have to use the deadly weapons now adorning her Bella reset her study and walked with determination back to her room. 

Noting the time Bella quickly grabbed a sheaf of parchment and a large quill and sat at her kitchen table. She wrote out letters to everyone that would need to know of her journey and then some. Knowing that she could be gone for some time she made sure to jot down instructions for her home as well as a quick will in case something were to happen. Bella also made sure to write to her banker to let him know what to do with her fortune should she never return as well as who to give her lovely Bag End to (Drogo Baggins not any one of the Sackville-Baggins). Bella made sure to pen her cousins, the Tooks, as well as her remaining Baggins relatives (very different notes in each). When all was said and done Bella had quite the handful of mail and the sun had started its descent into the western sky. 

With that, Bella began to cook expecting the wizard to show up at any time. 

 

The doorbell rang quite a while later and by that time Bella had cooked enough food to satisfy at least three men of the wizard’s size plus her own hearty appetite. Dressed in her favorite lilac dress with the pretty brass buttons and her favorite quilted apron Bella called out to the wizard at the door.

“Do come in! You had me thinking you’d be late! Make yourself at home I’ll be right out!”

Without further ado Bella ran to her room to straighten herself out like a proper hobbit lady she was (knowing that an adventure would leave her looking quite different) and made sure her hair was in place and her dress was as wrinkle free as possible. 

Walking back out she removed the apron from over her head talking as she walked.

“You know, it’s quite rude to leave a host waiting upon you when they had food to prepare. You might’ve given me a time you’d be here but nevertheless your timing did turn out as usual- oh!”

Bella gasped for as she rounded the corner to her dining room a figure that was certainly not Gandalf the Gray was standing in the opposite entry way.

The dwarf, for there was no mistaking him for anything else, awkwardly froze in the process of setting a set of large axes and a cloak on a bench in the corner. He was bald on the top of his head but had the area decorated with blue rune-like tattoos. His beard was bushy and his hands had a set of dusters that were larger than Bella’s face. The man could probably crush her without a second thought but seemed as put off to see her, as she was to see him. They awkwardly stared at one another for several moments before he slowly finished setting down his gear and held up his hands like one would a startled horse.

“Listen lass, I was told to come to this house tonight and the mark on your door says that I’ve come to the right place. Please don’t scream. I’m not going to hurt you I swear.” 

“Told to- wait what mark? I just had the door painted last week!” 

The dwarf simply held out his hand in a see-for-yourself gesture so Bella quickly skirted him and went the door herself. The dwarf followed.

Pulling it open she noticed the glimmer of a rune scratched into the bottom half of her door and remembered the scratching noise around the time that the wizard had left. 

“Gandalf! When I next see that wizard I’m going to have words with him!”

“Gandalf was the one that sent me here lass.”

“He did? Lovely of him to inform me that he’d be bringing company. Hmph! Wizards! Well, nothing for it. Are you the only one or will there be others?” She impatiently stated holding her hands on her hips and looking to the surprised dwarf for answers.

“He didn’t tell you? There are thirteen of us in total. The wizard makes fourteen and you would be the fifteenth if you come with us.”

“Fourteen! Well! Good thing I made extra but I suppose I could whip up some more soup. Fourteen! Come Master Dwarf, I do believe we need to set up my dining room before the others get here.”

“Dwalin, at your service, ma’am,” he replied with a bow.

“Bella Baggins at yours. Now, tell me who to expect and what everyone is like while I fix up dinner.”

With that Bella put Dwalin to work as she put together a quick soup in the largest pot she could find. 

A short time passed while the two maneuvered around the other in the kitchen before the doorbell rang once more. 

This time Bella was ready and quickly marched her way into the entry way with instructions for Dwalin to stir her soup every so often. 

This time there was a white haired dwarf with a long beard at her door.

“Balin, at your service.” 

“Good evening! You must be Dwalin’s brother.”

“Is he here already? Well lass, do show the way!”

Leading the stout dwarf to the kitchen where the large warrior was wearing her second best apron and stirring soup had Balin in fits of laughter. Up until Bella sent him to work as well.

“I haven’t had the chance to arrange the dining room yet but I’ll wait for others to arrive for that. Dwalin mentioned that dwarves drank ale though so if you could follow me I’ll show you where it’s stored and we can get the barrels tapped rather quickly.”

Balin merely nodded and put his things down next to his brothers’ but not before shooting a quick wink at the larger one. Dwalin merely grumbled and continued to stir Bella’s stern gesture.

As soon as she had directed Balin to her pantry the doorbell rang once more.

“Fili.”

“And Kili.”

“At your service.” 

Bella wanted to giggle at the smiles on the young dwarves faces but quickly turned it into a bright smile of her own and answered in kind. 

“Dwalin and Balin have already arrived. Could you set your things down in the sitting room? Yes and I’d thank you to not clean your boots off on my mother’s glory box!”

Kili smiled sheepishly and followed his brother into the sitting room. 

“Actually, if you could grab those two chairs there, I’m going to use you two to set up the dining room. Do hurry, the food’s almost ready.”

As she put the boys to work Bella made her way back to the kitchen where she relieved Dwalin of his duties (and the apron) and sent him to direct the boys who she could hear squabbling. He did so with relish if the commanding tone he used was any indication. 

Moving quickly to start getting trays to carry all the food out Bella started to load all of them up to the brim knowing the dwarves could carry it. Balin had already moved into the kitchen to do just that and judging by the noises, Fili and Kili had finished in the dining room and were making their way here. Dwalin followed but didn’t take a tray instead electing to help Bella gather as many mugs, bowls, and plates as she possibly could find.

He quickly tossed most out the entryway to Bella’s surprise but it seemed his brother was catching them and setting them on the table with startling speed. Huh, that was interesting. 

When almost all of the food had been set out the doorbell rang again. 

“About time!” Dwalin grumbled already filling a plate with Balin, Fili and Kili doing the same. 

This time she found that the following eight dwarves had elected to lean on the door right as she opened it, causing them all to tumble forward. Before she could utter so much as a sound she noticed Gandalf leaning down to peer in after them all. 

“Gandalf! So kind of you to join us!” Bella sarcastically greeted. 

The wizard looked appropriately sheepish but managed to smile back in greeting before helping the dwarf nearest up. Bella quickly followed suit and soon all the dwarves were back on their feet and were directed to the dining room. 

Loud greetings were called out and chaos erupted as all the dwarves made themselves at home. Gandalf just moved inside patting Bella on the shoulder in comfort before nearly bashing his head on her chandelier. 

Within minutes Bella found herself alone with one of the last member of the newly arrived dwarves. 

He was a wild looking thing with black hair streaked with gray and three braids decorating his beard. There were other braids mixed into his mane of hair with bits of silver beads handing from them. The most noticeable feature of the dwarf however, was the large piece of metal that stuck out of his forehead. Bella didn’t want to stare at it so moved her eyes to his instead. 

For all his wild looks he had rather kind eyes. The dwarf looked back at her in silence before bowing low and grating out a chocked off sound that sound like “ ’Ifur.”

This must be Bifur. 

Dwalin had spoken with affection about the cousin of the Company’s cook. A warrior much like himself injured in a battle long ago that stole from him the ability to be understood. Bella had wondered at what kind of injury would do such a thing but had not wanted to push. Seeing the injury now made everything come to light. The fact that he got his name out must have cost him greatly. 

Without further thought Bella quickly bowed back with “Bella Baggins, at your service, Master Bifur.”

At this, Bifur smiled and nodded his head in the direction of the dining room, indicating for Bella to lead the way. Bella blushed at the gentlemanly gesture and walked into the direction the rest of the Company had taken. She indicated where he could set his things down with a few words and was quickly caught up in the commotion in her dining room.

 

From the second Bifur pulled himself upright (pushing his laughing cousin off) he had his eyes on her. Slight and small like all hobbits he was easily twice her size. Like most females of other races, she had a clean face that was flushed at the moment. She was currently glaring at the Wizard outside with her hands on her round hips. Her chest was puffed up in indignation but it drew Bifur’s eyes to the full roundness there that was balanced out by her hips and narrow waist. Pulling his eyes upward he took in her plump lips that were pulled into a frown and up farther to her eyes. They were a light golden brown color that was highlighted by large eyelashes. Her hair had started to come loose from its knot and the curls framed her face delicately. Mahal, but she was lovely. 

Looking away as his cousin nudged him Bifur realized that Bofur was trying to get Bombur upright. Letting out the breath that he realized he was holding Bifur moved to help noticing that the hobbit was doing the same with Ori. 

As his family trotted down the hall following the scent of food Bifur turned his attention once more to the hobbit. The Wizard blocked his view and he noticed that Nori had disappeared already and that Dori was rambling about tea already. Ori was shuffling after Bifur’s cousins trying to dodge his over bearing brother and squeaked when he nearly tripped. Bifur turned to steady him and sent the young one on his way noticing that the Wizard was on his way out. He couldn’t help it. He stared at her.

She finally looked to him and he watched as she observed him. He saw her look to the axe and before he could see her reaction to the gruesome sight she looked him in the eye. Trying not to let his thoughts show Bifur bowed low in greeting. He made a concentrated effort to grunt out his name knowing it didn’t come out quite right. As usual. 

She bowed back though and called him by the correct name. Someone must have spoken to her before he had arrived. 

Bifur used as few words as possible and gestured in a way that would have had the ladies back home giggling, before his injury at least. Bella (Mahal but she was named well) flushed slightly before leading him away. Bifur couldn’t help but notice that this extended up to her ears and found it an endearing quality.

Upon reaching where he supposed the dining room was Bella stopped to let him through first.

Bifur let out a harsh laugh at the sight of his fellow dwarves before he nodded his thanks to the hostess and joined his fellows in the fun. His eyes followed her every move though as she moved through the crowd in the direction of her kitchen. Only when she was finally out of his sight did Bifur allow himself to tuck into the meal in front of him.

 

She could feel his eyes on her as she skirted the other dwarves. The sensation was sending tingles down her spine that made her want to shudder. Bella hurried into the kitchen to find a gray haired dwarf with intricate braids pouring a cup of tea into one of her mother’s cups. ‘Well, in for a penny in for a pound,’ Bella thought to herself as she grabbed another of the precious cups from her cupboard.

“Do you mind?” She asked indicating the pot the dwarf was still using.

“Ah of course not dear. Here you are. I’m afraid I neglected to introduce myself earlier. Dori, at your service.” 

He spoke with the air of a doting father or perhaps an uncle and Bella had the feeling he would be calling her dear the entirety of their journey. She introduced herself and quickly made her way back to the dining room to finally enjoy herself after the long day. Making her way to an open seat next to Dwalin, Bella listened avidly as all the dwarves loudly told stories of their times apart and watched in amazement as they tossed one another food across the table. 

As soon as she entered the room she became aware of a set of eyes on her. Bifur was down several seats on the other side of the table and watched her as she sat down. Bella tried to concentrate on her meal and was soon caught up in the levity of the room.

 

Bifur couldn’t help but watch her. She sat down next to Dwalin and Bifur noticed that his old friend seemed to accommodate his movements so she would not be in the way. Knowing Dwalin he had probably scouted ahead and had gotten here quickest which accounted for the way the two seemed already be comfortable around each other. 

His cousin was in the middle of a rowdy story and Bifur watched as Bella’s cheeks flushed at the words used. If Bifur were sitting next to Bofur at that moment he would have smacked him. Although, the blush was rather comely on the lass so maybe he should thank Bofur instead. 

Bifur watched with amusement as, at the end of the meal, the dwarves began to clean up with Bella insisting that they carry the dishes instead of tossing them. She was not heard however and Bifur noticed that Dwalin leaned down to whisper something to her that calmed her down somewhat. Honestly, he couldn’t help but feel a spark of jealousy at the sight. He’d have to pull Dwalin aside later. 

Once the dishes had been cleared to a rousing song that Bofur (of course) had started about “blunting the knives” (dwarfish slang) a loud knock was heard. It quickly silenced everyone in the room as they looked at one another with realization.

The wizard uttered the words they were all thinking.

“He’s here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd ya think? Feel free to ask about anything and I promise to answer to the best of my abilities. I know the bit with the weapons might be a bit confusing so feel free to ask about it as I didn't know how to improve that bit.


	4. a king's arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which a king arrives at Bag End and is a right jerk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> causing me to be late for work because I'm taking the time to post this. dang you fanfiction! You get me all jumbled up!

Thorin Oakenshield is every inch a King as Gandalf opens the door. For all that he is wearing travel-stained clothes and that his beard has been shaved short (a mark of his loss), his strong stance and regal look command the attention of all. Even without the braids and beads in his hair that show his rank and the crest of Durin that adorns his belt any dwarf would recognize the Homeless King. 

The company had crowded into the entryway to greet their leader as Gandalf opened the door. Bella hadn’t wanted to get shoved so had stood quietly back a ways. That is, until his eyes sought her out. Then the dwarves in front of her were parting to let her through. 

His face was grim in very aspect and the frown lines upon it looked permanent. In fact, everything about him spoke of a harsh way of life and harsher life lessons learned along the way. Without question this was the leader Dwalin had spoken of. 

The King without a crown, who was the very purpose for their quest, stood observing Bella.

“So, this is the hobbit.”

His voice smooth but Bella could pick up a hint of derision in his words.

“Tell me Mistress Hobbit, are you going to be able to defend yourself should trouble arise? I’ll not spare any of my company to go out of their way for you.”

“I- I beg your pardon? I did not ask you to spare anyone!” 

“So that’s a no then. She looks to be more of a tavern girl than a burglar.” 

At this some of Company laughed (although it is important to note that not one of the dwarves that had met Bella on a more personal note throughout the night did so). Bella flushed darkly whether in embarrassment or at the insult was not entirely clear. Before she could get a word out though, Thorin had moved off in the direction of the dining room and Bella was left to stand alone. 

 

From the shadows on the other side of the door Bifur emerged from where he had been leaning against the wall. From his place he could see Bella’s face perfectly as Thorin had spoken to her. He had watched as her eyes lit up, first with admiration and then with indignation. 

Now, with the others gone he could see the beginnings of tears. Angry tears mostly, but tears none the less and for Bifur, who had such a vested interest in the hobbit lass, tears were the last thing he wanted to see. 

Unfortunately, before the hobbit noticed his presence. She was gone. Disappearing off to the back rooms. More than likely to compose herself and Bifur couldn’t help but growl a little at the fact that she even needed to. Thorin Oakenshield may have earned his loyalty but his respect was another matter entirely.

With a heavy heart Bifur rejoined his cousins as Thorin began to regard them with news of his journey. 

 

Bella closed her bedroom door with force and leaned rather heavily against for a time. Looking to the ceiling to prevent her tears from falling, Bella began to angrily flutter about trying to distract herself.

It didn’t work well as she started by collecting sheets and pillows for all her guests who were undoubtedly staying the night. Maybe she just wasn’t cut out for such a quest. Maybe she was better off away from such fowl, impossible, rude, unbearable creatures! ‘Not all of them are like that,’ a voice in her head amended. 

Bella sighed softly for it was true. Balin had shown her nothing but kindness and Dwalin, for all that he had startled her at first, had been quite sweet once he left behind his gruff exterior. The boys obviously meant well and Dori had seemed very polite. The other six she had not yet been properly introduced to but from Dwalin’s report, two of the dwarves were Dori’s brothers (a scribe and a thief apparently), and two more were brothers themselves (something with ‘on’ in it? Or maybe it was ‘loin’?). The final two were Bifur’s family (cousins or brothers or something like that). And of course, there was Bifur himself. 

Bifur whose gaze she felt everywhere she went. Bifur whose stormy eyes in which reflected his turbulent past had caused her heart to erupt in nervous palpitations all night. Bifur, the thought of whom had banished all thoughts of Thorin Oakenhead out of her mind, was most assuredly, not by any means fowl, rude, or unbearable. 

Perhaps she could endure this journey after all.

With much more thought Bella left the safety of her bedroom and ventured to the gathering of thirteen dwarves and one wizard, taking place at her dining room table.

Gandalf had just finished shouting about a burglar when Bella reappeared. No one seemed to notice her presence quite yet and Bella had to endure Thorin’s scorn once more.

“She has already run away Gandalf. Our quest hasn’t even started yet and she is to frightened to be here.”

“I have not run anywhere.”

Her words startled a few of the dwarves. Thorin in particular had whipped his head around to see her standing a mere few feet away from his right shoulder. 

He seemed to chew on something for a moment and then simply said, “Give her the contract Balin.”

Not having the patience to read legalese at the moment, Bella quickly grabbed her favorite quill off the writing desk in the sitting room and with a practiced motion, signed her name on the bottom line. She noted with satisfaction that she had unconsciously chosen a rather feminine shade of ink (a robin egg blue Fortinbras had called it) and promptly handed the contract back to the white haired dwarf.

He smiled that kind smile of his and flashed the signature at the rest of the Company before folding it up and stowing it away. A cheer rose from the youngest two members that was quickly joined by clinking cups and laughter as the group relaxed once more. 

The dwarves migrated to her large living room in twos and threes where Bella was finally introduced to Ori and Nori. Ori had complimented her ink which put him in her good graces soon enough and Nori praised her silverware, which then only politeness prevented her from running off to count it all. 

Gloin and Oin each managed to thank her for her hospitality and good ale before following all the others out. By that time only Bifur and two other dwarves that she assumed were his family were left.

The roundest dwarf, Bombur, spoke raptures about her cooking and elicited several promises from her to share her secrets at a later date. Bella had been extremely flattered and immediately felt a kinship with the food-loving dwarf. Bombur’s older brother was a hatted dwarf named Bofur, who had the most charming smile and seemed to joke about everything. He had spiritedly told her he was glad they were leaving soon or else Bombur might be tempted to stay forever. Bombur had merely rolled his eyes at his brother’s antics and was soon dragging him off to follow the others.

Bifur had stayed behind and as she looked away from the silliness of the two brothers’ she noticed that the dwarf had held out his arm as if to escort her. Bella smiled wide and joined her arm through his for the short walk.

Standing this close seemed to emphasize just how big the dwarf was in comparison to herself. His arm was easily three times the width of hers’ and he stood at least half a foot taller. The scratchy material of his shirt was foreign to the hobbit as was the sound of his large boots as they stepped across Bag End’s shiny wooden floors. Feeling heat rise to her face, Bella let go of Bifur’s arm moments before they joined the rest of the group and ran off with a mumbled excuse about sleeping arrangements.

She felt his eyes on her back as she left. 

There weren’t enough guest rooms for all the dwarves so Bella made sure to lay out extra blankets and pillows in the sitting room. As she worked she could hear the sound of songs from the other room. Finally, when everything was in order, she went back to her own bedroom and got ready for her last night in her cozy bed. As she snuffed the final candle and attempted to close her eyes, she listened to the doleful tones of the dwarves as they sang of loss. 

It was to this mournful melody that Bella finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not totally happy with the second half of this chapter but I really wanted to get it finished and done with so I could move on. Again, we already know the story of the Hobbit so I don't want to parrot it back to you.
> 
> A note of a Tavern Lass: basically Thorin's way of saying she looks like she's be better off serving the company drinks then to come with them, to Bella who is a 'gentle hobbit' this is about the biggest insult he could have used. A more common word for it is Tavern Wench. 
> 
> I hoped you liked it though!


	5. a ride eastward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our journey begins with a ride east and Bifur and Bella chat a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story, I lost my voice yesterday. Literally, I have been feeling a tingle in the back of my throat for a week now and then the day before yesterday I was horse but yesterday, I woke up and went to work and didn't notice until I tried to say hello to someone that it was gone completely. And I do mean gone. I've honestly tried to get a word out and nothing comes out at all. So I seriously emphasize with Bifur. He's the man if he has to put up with this crap all the time. 
> 
> Anyways, on with the story!
> 
> PS Didn't get a chance to edit this, feel free to point out any mistakes so I can correct them.

 

On the morning of their departure from Hobbiton, thirteen dwarves found the sight before them _very_ unusual.

 

“What is _that_?” Kili was the first to come out of the stunned silence that befell the group in front of Bag End.

 

Bella, high above, looked down her nose at the dwarves.

 

“A horse.”

 

“Yes, we can see that lass-“

 

Dwalin was cut off.

 

“Then why did you feel the need to ask? I was told we were to ride was I mistaken?”

 

“No-“

 

“Oh good, I was hoping I didn’t have to unsaddle him now. He’s quite excited already.”

 

That much was obvious for as the dwarves looked on the spirited animal shifted and pranced in place. Bella, seemingly used the large creature just shifted her weight with every movement to accommodate him. Her pack was latched down behind her saddle and the little saddlebags on either side had water skins and fresh fruit bulging out.

 

Thorin pushed past the group crowding around the front door and glared at everyone. Or that was his natural expression; it was hard for Bella to tell the difference.

 

His glare intensified as he tilted his head back to glare up at the little Hobbit.

 

“The wild is no place for gentle things.”

 

No one could tell if he was speaking of the horse or of Bella but before she could raise a protest he continued.

 

“It is your choice though. Do not hold us responsible if he cannot take it.”

 

He moved past carrying what little he had brought to Bag End and down the road where Bella knew they had let their ponies graze over night.

 

The rest of the dwarves took their leaders movements as a signal and one by one, followed him. Most shied away from the large animal and skirted carefully by him with side-glances and weary looks.

 

Bofur laughingly patted him on his flank as he passed (but made sure to keep well away in case the horse decided to kick him) and Fili and Kili both laughed when the horse whinnied as they passed.

 

Bifur stayed behind, as it seemed was usual for him. Approaching cautiously and with evident distrust in his eyes, Bifur held out a hand for the horse to sniff. The horse seemed to take this as an invitation and stepped close to the dwarf, snuffling his long hair.

 

The dwarf tensed up but at Bella’s laugh seemed to relax and pushed the great animal back with a little nudge.

 

 

Bifur patted the creature on the head and looked up into the dancing eyes of the little lady that had so enraptured him. Her great horse was small by human standards and was probably used for children of the wealthy. It seemed completely opposite of what Hobbits valued but Bifur could see that his lady loved the large animal.

 

He reached up and snagged a bit of the reigns so he could lead without getting left behind by the creature’s large steps. Bella looked surprised at first but gave up control easily enough.

 

As they walked, Bifur could tell the horse was well behaved and trained well. He didn’t shy away from any of Bifur’s movements an even when Bifur deliberately stepped in front of the moving creature, the horse only stopped and did not startle. A good sign for Bifur did not want Bella to be on an unsteady animal. Bella seemed to know what Bifur was up to and merely smiled when he caught her eye.

 

Thank Mahal that dwarves had beards to hide their blushes for Bifur knew he would be quite flustered if Bella could see him redden.

 

Looking for something to distract her Bifur gestured to the horse and made a questioning noise.

 

“His name? Or are you asking how I came to have a horse?”

 

Bifur made a sign for both before realizing Bella would probably not understand it. He searched for a way to express his meaning but Bella seemed to guess his meaning.

 

“Both?”

 

Bifur merely nodded.

 

“If I tell you, will you teach me some of the signs you use?”

 

Bifur looked up slightly startled by the question before turning away to think. Iglishmêk was created for the Khuzdul language but the signs themselves were not secret. Rangers and other wild folk were known to use parts of it and criminals were rumored to have special signs used to identify one another.

 

Honestly, if he taught her some signs and she read them in Western then it wouldn’t be giving secrets to an outsider. Actually, that suited his interests rather well now that he thought about it.

 

His thoughts were quick and within an instant Bifur was looking back up into the worried eyes of the little Hobbit and nodding while also making the sign for ‘yes’ with his open hand. Bella perked up and copied the motion.

 

“What’s the sign for ‘deal’?”

 

Bifur made a motion for ‘a bargain struck’, and Bella again copied his movements. 

 

She smiled wide and Bifur couldn’t help but smile back at her obvious excitement. Good, this meant she’d have to approach him for lessons and he could keep her away from the other. Dwarves, after all, were possessive of treasures.

 

 

Bella couldn’t help but smile as she made the hand motions Bifur taught her. A new language! Her bookish mind demanded knowledge in any form and this was a treasure indeed! Before she could get too carried away Bella spoke without looking at the dwarf beside her.

 

“His name is Orophaer, which I’m told means mountain spirit.”

 

Bifur seemed to struggle with something for a moment and Bella noticed.

 

“He was named before I got him, but yes, it is in Sindarin. The language of the elves.”

 

Bifur looked both relieved she understood him, and horrified that she had an elvish named steed. Before she could explain further they reached the others and Bifur was quickly nodding to her before being ushered to his own pony to pack.

 

All the dwarves seemed to have brought only pieces of their packs to her home the night before. The rest was piled underneath a great willow tree to hide it from curious eyes and within a few busy minutes, all the dwarves had their ponies saddled and ready. Their ponies were smaller than her horse but not by much. Where Orophaer was slight and slender, the ponies were built like the dwarves; strong, stout, and rather hairy.

 

The pack animals noticed the horse in their midst but since he had made no moves to frighten them off they stayed their ground. Orophaer, for his part, looked pleased to be the tallest one around, even if he wasn’t the biggest.

 

Bella patted his neck and whispered nonsense into his ear as she watched the dwarves move in perfect harmony with one another. No one got in each other’s way and everyone seemed to know exactly what they needed to be doing. Even Fili and Kili were moving about with a quiet efficiency although theirs might be attributed to their uncle looming over them from atop his own mount.

 

By the time the sun had fully risen above the horizon, the Company of Thorin Oakenshield was on the move. Riding along the rode, Bella chanced a glance back at her precious Bag End, only barely able to see the crest of it’s hill before a bend in the road took it from her sight.  Gandalf rode past and patted her on the shoulder before moving to catch up with their leader.

 

With a quiet nod Bella turned her horse around and trotted to catch up with the dwarves, knowing she wouldn’t see her home again for many months to come.

 

 

Bifur watched from his place behind his brothers as Bella expertly handled her mount to keep up with the others. He hadn’t seen someone so skilled a rider since traveling near the Gap of Rohan years ago. Then, a patrol of twenty riders had made an impressive display to the dwarven soldiers and Bifur remembered watching with jealousy as their turned and marched together like a school of fish. Nonetheless, the memory had been a found one for the dwarf but now, seeing Bella embodying the same gentle movements left him breathless.

 

Pulling at the reigns of his pony led him off to the side to let the Ri brothers past. Bofur turned to regard his cousin but let him do what he wished while Bombur looked on with a knowing smirk. When Nori rode past with his scribbling brother the thief had the gall to wink at him and Dori frowned slightly, obviously worried about something but knowing better than to say anything. Bifur merely ignored it all and waited for the Hobbit to catch up patiently.

 

When she did she smiled at him and Bifur once again thanked Mahal for his beard.

 

“Not letting me out of our bargain easily are you?”

 

He had quite forgotten about her end to be honest but was willing to let the lass continue if it meant she would talk to him.

 

He grunted something and Bella’s smile widened before she began.

 

“Orophaer came to me as a colt, a gift from the elves to my mother to match her adventurous spirit. At the time, they did not know of her death and when he arrived, I was already too in love with him to have them send him away. So I kept him. He gave me someone to talk to again and now I can’t imagine who I’d be without him. I suppose that sounds silly as he’s just a beast, but it’s the truth.”

 

Bifur made a sign for family and another questioning grunt but it seemed Bella could not understand him this time. He searched for a way to explain the sign before he noticed that Bofur and Bombur had also let the Ri brothers pass and that they now rode a few paces in front of them. Sneaky things, trying to watch out for him it seemed. Still, it made things easier.

 

He gestured to himself and to the two riding in front of him in a circling motion and then made the sign again.

 

“Friends? No, family?”

 

Bifur nodded and made the motion for yes again. Bella repeated the gesture and then imitated the family one with a smile. Bofur, who had been watching them, raised an eyebrow at Bifur who merely gestured rudely, which caused his younger cousin to laugh.

 

Looking back at Bella who was eyeing him with curiosity that made Bifur look down. He really shouldn’t have done that in front of a lady. At her questioning expression Bifur just shook his head and gestured ‘no’ to distract her. It worked as she again copied the movements.

 

When she again looked up Bifur once more asked about her family.

 

“Oh, well, my parents are both gone but my Aunts and Uncles are still around. They all have large families though so I didn’t want to burden them further.”

 

‘As if she could ever be a burden,’ Bifur thought. And then quickly shook himself for such sappy thoughts. Really, he needed to get a hold of himself.

 

The rest of the day continued much in the same vein. Bifur asking questions and letting Bella tell stories of her home. He could tell she was burning with curiosity but with her limited understanding of his signs and his inability to communicate any other way, she could not ask.

 

Bifur could tell though that the stress from leaving home was leaving her as she spoke to him. A stress that quickly returned once Thorin announced that they make camp.

 

With a rude thought in Thorin’s direction for making his, no the, hobbit lass frown again Bifur began work on unsaddling his pony. He noticed with surprise that the sun was almost completely set in the west and the sky had already turned a deep orange color. Bella, he saw, was looking at the sky with just as much surprise as he and he felt no small amount of satisfaction that he had distracted her all day.

 

Bombur made grabby hands at his pack and Bifur startled and quickly turned to help his cousin set up the kitchen knowing the cook had caught him staring like a fool.

 

As they were still within the boundaries of the Shire, their camp that night was relaxed and on the lazy side. Thorin had slunk off early and everyone else had spread out bedrolls and munched on snacks while Bombur prepared the evening meal. A few pulled out pipes and others were servicing weapons. Ori was sketching near the fire and Nori had climbed a low-lying tree branch where he hung sprawled from the precarious perch. Dori was speaking in low tones to his little brother while he mended some clothing and Ori seemed to be barely paying attention. Gloin was eyeing Nori with trepidation and Oin was making some sort of paste, presumably for his medicine supply. Bofur had claimed a large grassy spot for himself and his family and had taken their bedrolls over to it. As of yet, he had only unrolled his own and were using the other two as a pillow and a foot rest while he napped with his hat pulled low.

 

It made for a peaceful setting but Bifur noticed his (no the!) hobbit apart from everyone. She had set up her bedroll a short distance away under some sort of tree where she had unsaddled her horse. She, like Bofur, had set up a footrest but hers was not pilfered bedrolls but her saddle and pack instead. ‘Not a bad idea really,’ thought Bifur as he eyed his own pack. Her huge animal had decided to lay down next to her and she leaned against his back as she played with his long mane. He horse was munching on a pile of grass mixed with oats that Bifur realized Bella must have collected for him.

 

Now that she no longer had saddlebags and a pack covering her Bifur could admire her clothing as well. Tight green pants covered her legs down to the middle of her calves. On top, she wore a dark colored tunic that contrasted sharply with her light hair and seemed to fit loose but in a structured way. Her belt was sturdy brown leather and Bifur could see the little knife she wore on one side. At least she had some sort of weapon.  Her hair had almost completely fallen from the tight knot she wore that morning and more blond curls sprang free.

 

Bifur wished he had Ori’s talent so he could forever capture the scene before him.

 

What he didn’t know was that the scribe had seen them both and had sketched not only the girl and her horse, but the love struck expression on the warriors face as he watched her from across the camp.

 

Life continued in this vein for several days. Bifur could only work up the courage to talk to Bella as they rode but it always seemed too forward to enter her quiet space once camp was set up. Her horse always stayed near her and even once they left the Shire behind and keeping the animals saddled at night became a safety precaution, Bella still made sure to groom and loosen her packs so her horse might get a little air.

 

On day three Ori rode for a while with Bella so he inquire about hobbits and life in the Shire for his record keeping.

 

On day five Bofur invited Bella to sit with the others during a rest stop ordered so that Balin, Thorin, and Gandalf could consult their map.

 

Day eight saw both Nori and Ori riding with Bella for a ways to discuss more on hobbits and the Shire in general. Nori seemed particularly struck by the notion that they had more value for cloth and trinkets than in gems and jewels. Something all the dwarves seemed to be baffled by but only Nori seemed to be able to question her about it.

 

By the end of week two Bella seems to merge more with the group. Bifur watches as she sits near the others by the fire and listens to their stories. Even when Balin tells of Azanulbizar Bella does not shy away from the dwarves; in fact, it seems to draw her closer to them.  Although he is disappointed that he hasn’t been able to spend as much time with her as he did at first, he can’t help but be glad for the obvious joy on her face as she is added into the group.

 

At the two and a half week mark, the rain starts. Though Bella seems to have a little rain jacket it doesn’t protect her very well. Bifur has many layers, as do the rest of the dwarves, and takes his outermost one off to place it around her shoulders. She looks at him in surprise and signs ‘Thank You.’ A sign she had insisted upon learning early on. He quickly replies with ‘Think nothing of it’ which he knows he has not taught her yet but she gets the gist rather easily when he follows it with the proper ‘your welcome.’ When she trots up to speak with Gandalf about wizards that Dori seems to have brought up Bofur eyes Bifur. He pretends not to notice others doing the same.

 

It is almost four weeks into their journey that they come upon a burned out shell of a farmhouse. Gandalf and Thorin seem to argue rather viciously and split ways. It is also the first night that Bifur works up the courage to speak with Bella once they are at camp.

 

It becomes a night to remember, for different reasons. Bifur rather hates being reminded of that night. After all, proper dwarf warriors don’t get grilled over an open fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for all the horse stuff. I really couldn't help myself. For those who are interested, I pictured a Bay Arabian Horse (on the smaller end) for Bella and Exmoor Ponies for the dwarves. For those of you who hated it all, well, you'll see. 
> 
> Honestly though, I had the idea for this since I first realized that I wanted my version of the character to be very different from the real version. Bilbo's aversion to the ponies was awkward to me and I wanted a Bella who could take charge of herself and her surroundings. Having her not like riding seemed silly for her so I put her in the opposite direction and made her into a horsewoman. 
> 
> Also, I must say that I really wanted to get through this part of the journey.Not much happens here and if I wrote out every single night it'd get boring and old before we even got to the fun bits. ;)
> 
> Lastly, sorry about the spacing, I'm having trouble with the rich text vs html from word so it gets a bit screwy at times.


	6. a few trolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trolls. Need I say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dearest readers! 
> 
> I'm so happy you are all still liking this story! I must confess I rewrote this chapter a few times and am still not happy with the finished result. I promise, the next one will be much better. 
> 
> Which brings me to my second thought, I've recently come to find myself in the market for a beta reader!
> 
> If anyone is interested I'm going to leave my email address in my profile page as well as a quick run down of what I'm looking for in a "resume" haha. Please don't hesitate to contact me with any other questions or concerns that way as well. 
> 
> Well, enough from me. On with the story!

Tied up between the legs of his fellow dwarf, and being roasted over an open flame with his cousin next to him and his other cousin tied in a sac awaiting a similar fate, was not, by any means, a proud moment it Bifur’s life.

He had faced down wargs of immeasurable size, legions of orcs and goblins, pockets of annoying elves, and once, even the angry parents of a human girl he had spent the night with (a misunderstanding that one); now here he hung, about to become food for three wild trolls.

Honestly, the company was more than capable of defeating these mindless foes but then Bella had gotten caught. Bifur had felt his chest seize when he saw his little Hobbit hanging from the hands of two trolls. When they threaten to rip her apart, Bifur tightened his grip hoping that someone could distract them long enough so he could cut her free. Then Thorin, their mighty leader, had thrown down his sword. The rest had fallen suit. Bifur wanted to gut the king. It was one thing to lay down your life for a comrade to go free, another to lay down your life when you know you will both die if you do.

Now here they spun. The fire burned the long dwarf hair as it hung low filling the air with its acrid stench and combining it with dwarf sweat and already prevalent scent of troll. Bifur could feel the tips of his nose, his hands, and his fingers beginning to burn unpleasantly. Knowing that his lungs were filling with ash and smoke Bifur tried to keep calm and keep his struggles to a minimum to avoid breathing in too heavily.

As awful as it was, he couldn’t help but keep resenting Thorin’s actions that he led them all to this slow death. Yes, they could have all been killed, or just some of them or perhaps all could have survived, but all those outcomes seemed better than this deliberate torture.

With every rotation he could strain to see Bella’s small form tucked into the sack by the pony enclosure. She had risked her life to free a few of the ponies, and for what? A prank that the princely duo had pulled? When Fili had barged back into camp to inform the others what had transpired Bifur had looked to her pack still resting against the tree where she had chosen to lie for the night and with a sick heart and picked out her belt and the little knife she wore laying out on top. Probably trying to dry out the leather from the last of the rain. Orophaer, he noticed, was nowhere to be found but Bifur didn’t spare any more thoughts for the horse, he had merely grabbed his spear and ran after the others.

 

Bella had used every foul word she could think of and a few she made up when she realized that the princes had abandoned her. 

She used them all again when she realized she had left her largest weapon behind. Her little knives would do nothing again the tough troll skin if she got into trouble but she wanted to prove herself.

It was only complete Tookish foolishness that propelled her forward towards the pony’s enclosure.

Upon realizing that the rope was far to thick for her to ever undo it, she slipped on one of her small knives and attempted to slash the rope apart.

It didn’t do much better.

If anything, the rope just dulled her blade.

It was around that time that the trolls spotted her.

The largest one quickly flung his arm out with enough force to bash her skull in and Bella moved to cling to the ground in a effort to avoid the massive fists. The blow landed on the pony enclosure instead and shattered the wood used to hold it together, freeing the ponies.

‘Well, that was one way to do it,’ she thought.

Within moments she was running around and darting between the legs and arms of the trolls that made her feel very small indeed. It was only chance that Bella was dodging out of the way over a fallen tree branch that caused her to fall. She was captured just before Kili dove into the clearing and to her “rescue.”

That she was captured a second time was pure stupidity. Not even she could have predicted that during the fight one of the dwarves would accidentally push her straight into the legs of a troll.

So here she lay. Trussed up like a hay bale in a dirty brown sack piled among the dwarves, and watching her companions roast.

She sulked as she lay there listening to the trolls argue and grumble to one another. Speaking about something to do with daylight-

‘Wait, what?’

Then she remembered her mother’s teachings; trolls turn to stone in daylight. That was the answer to their problems! She just needed to stall.

What followed, when told by Bella, was the single greatest need to smack Kili that ever occurred.

“No no no you’ve got to use proper seasonings for dwarves!”

“Perhaps you could shave them first? All that hair is surely bad for digestion.”

“Maybe if you stewed them in a pot? Then you would be getting all of the dirt off since they smell quite terrible.”

“Oh! Not _that_ one! He’s infected! With parasites! Completely unfit for consumption.”

Even Dwalin! Who had been so sweet to her in her own home had threatened her from his place above the fire.

Dwarves! No sense at all!

“Me? I’m not playing at anything! In fact, I’ve been er, hunting these dwarves for quite some time. We burglarobbits love the taste of dwarves and I was tracking this group down. I’d never lie about a good meal! In fact, I’m here with my partner. Oh look, there he is now!”

Gandalf’s grand entrance had been timed perfectly (of course) and Bella was never more grateful to the silly old wizard.

He untied her first (after putting out the fire) and directed her towards the others. She picked up one of Nori’s daggers and began slicing away at her companion’s binds. Gloin and Oin quickly moved to the spit to help get their friends down followed almost instantly by Kili. Thorin almost smacked her when by pulling against a rope she cut. No thanks or apologies from the King were given. Bella walked away after that; why stick around when she was not wanted?

Passing Nori, newly freed, she held out the borrowed weapon and stalked off back to the abandoned camp. Gandalf’s sudden need to be alone was understandable all of a sudden.

 

Bifur avoided the fire and landed on the ground without much fuss (unlike Nori who had added a flip and spin maneuver and his cousin who had flopped onto the dirt). After being pulled into a hug by Bombur and helping a giggling Bofur upright, he immediately searched for the hobbit. What she had done was very brave; stupid, but brave nonetheless.

After a few seconds looking everywhere for the missing lass he noticed Gandalf unobtrusively signing the words _lady_ and _north_ behind his back as he talked. If Bifur didn’t know better he would think the Wizard was doing something else but a wink thrown over his shoulder gave him away.

Without the other’s care he followed the Wizard’s directions back to their camp where he was sure to find his little lady.

She had his back to him when he finally found her. She faced a glade where her horse was proudly trotting about and rounding up frightened ponies. It was very clear that they would have bolted had the horse not corralled them.

She didn’t appear to be watching the animal though. As Bifur came to stand alongside her he noticed the tired expression on her face and the tear tracks that washed the dirt away. Her hair had been sloppily redone and he noticed that the blond locks had leaves and dirt tangled within it. She did not look at him or say a word so Bifur let her stew and turned to watch the ponies before him.

The time passed in silence until Bella seemed to deflate with a great sigh. Bifur glanced her way to see her send him a small smile.

“Thank you Bifur.”

She moved to walk back to her gear and without thought Bifur spoke.

“No. Thank you. Bella.”

The words were halting and soft but correct. Bella had whipped back before the first word even left completely and stared at him wide eyed.

Bifur knew it was folly to attempt to speak again so he signed _savior_ before he left. Even knowing she wouldn’t understand the word, he was too embarrassed by his own voice to look her in the eye. Signing to someone was one thing, but letting them know the true extent of his handicap was quite another.

Before he could get very far, a Man on a sleigh appeared. A sleigh driven by oversized rabbits.

And Bifur thought he was the crazy one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, not my best work. Still, I hoped it was satisfying enough. Again I'd like to reiterate my need for a beta reader so if interested, head to my profile page for more information.
> 
> I have flashes of what I want to put in the rest of the story and the direction I want it to go but if anyone has any particular want let me know!
> 
> Love you all!


	7. a reason to run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wargs, Orcs, Elves and a hint of jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, I found this chapter hard to write. Hence the reason for the late update. I hope I did alright though and as always, don't hesitate to ask about anything! Short update as well but I wanted to post this before I lost my nerve. 
> 
> PS Still in search of a beta if anyone's interested!
> 
> Trigger Warning: Mentions of Mental Health

The howl startled Bella, who had been uncomfortably standing near the edge of the group. The Brown Wizard had walked a short distance away with Gandalf and seemed to be having a very serious discussion, despite his odd looks. Unbidden, memories of claw marks on round doors and screams filling the air prompted her to ask if it was a wolf.

Bofur was not reassuring.

“That’s no wolf…”

“Wargs!”

Within moments the warg scout had been killed and the Company was racing to the ponies. The wolf hybrids had managed to frighten off about half, even with Orophaer corralling them. Dwalin snuck up behind Bella to grab her around the waist and hoist her up onto her horse with no effort shown. Having assessed the situation already, he climbed up after her.

The already tall dwarf now top of the horse was almost level with Gandalf and could see the enemy approaching.

“We have to move Thorin!”

No one argued with that. Almost at once all the ponies were moving. Bedrolls and extra supplies left were they were lying with only about half the Company having the time to grab their things. Many of the ponies had double riders and were breathing heavily before they crested the first hill.

Gandalf looked back at the rest of the party before leading them down a rocky slope to their left. Bella knew from the look of the rolling hills to their right that that was the path they had planned on taking so she was just a surprised as anyone when Gandalf led them away. No one had time to argue though. The Brown Wizard was gliding alongside the group as they raced away up a river valley, his large hares jumping and pulling in unison.

Fili managed to shout out a warning and before Bella knew it, Dwalin had swung his great battle-axe right into the muzzle of a snarling warg. Its rider had one of Kili’s arrows in his chest before the axe even fell.

Bella could feel the breath of the dying creature as it fell. Another shout had her snapping her eyes forward and she watched as a riderless warg tried to snatch Dori and Ori only to have the gentlemanly dwarf knock him away with a closed fist. Bofur, who was following behind them, managed to crush the warg’s skull with a well placed hit from his mining tool. The beast fell in front of them and Orophaer managed to maneuver smartly out of the way before Bella could even think.

Bella knew her eyes must be wide. She felt her heart in her throat as they galloped away and not even the knowledge that her horse could probably outrun their pursuers gladdened it. For her horse was only one, the rest of the Company would not be so lucky.

The trees thinned without warning and Gandalf did not slow as he crossed the wide, yet shallow, river in front of him. Thorin, who was beside him, shook his head in all directions trying to figure out where they were.

Gandalf waited on the other side until Bifur and Nori, who were in the rear, had passed. Bella noticed at the same time that the Brown Wizard had not crossed but had led his rabbits down stream at a much faster pace then they had previously been. Now, Bella saw for the first time the size of the orc pack following them. At least eight snarling faces rode their pig nosed wargs and another five beasts ran beside them. Those without riders trailed after the Brown Wizard as those with rode to the riverbed.

Dwalin’s curse had her looking forward to see several tall archers on sleek horses take aim and fire upon the orcs.

Elves!

They were saved!

 

Bifur couldn’t help the glare he leveled at Dwalin’s back when the dwarf climbed up behind his little lass. It was pure luck that the dwarf was behind the hobbit when they got to the horses. His hands around her waist were only there to hold on, and his chest was only pressed to her back to duck underneath low hanging branches. Bifur couldn’t help but glare however.

When the warg darted past him, he felt worry a split second before Dwalin and Kili managed to take him down. The quick glimpse of Bella’s face had shown fear and Bifur’s heart clenched knowing he wasn’t in any position to help her. Nori was steering the horse to give Bifur room to maneuver his spear around as needed but the wargs stayed clear of his reach.

Frustrating things! Didn’t they know that he needed to release some of his anger right now?

Nori’s ease with the pony’s reigns proved that the nimble fingers were used for more than just thievery (or proved it) as he led it along an easy path. Bifur was grateful to have partnered with the thief as it meant he was able to do what he needed without fear of getting thrown.

He kept an eye on his cousins (who each had managed to get a pony to themselves) and tried to block out Dwalin and Bella directly in front of him. Bifur felt a surge of pride when he saw Bofur take out a warg without much effort.

Bofur had learned that move from him.

Crossing the river caused cold to creep into his bones as the icy mountain water splashed up the legs of the pony. Bifur couldn’t help but notice that Dwalin and Bella stayed dry up on the higher mount. After all, he was watching them quite closely.

Then the elves came. Because of course this day couldn’t get any better than to have to be rescued by a bunch of beardless tree shaggers.

Bifur wasn’t the only one who kept a tight grip on their weapon as the elves led them forward into the valley. The sounds from the water falls were magnified by the cliff face lining the sides of the deep gorge and the trees stretched higher the further from the river they got. Elves along the path stopped to stare at the dwarves ridding past. Bifur saw no children among the people though. A sad fate for any race to be so childless, and dwarves knew their pain better than most.

Up front Gandalf and the leader of the elven soldiers were conversing in low tones and Thorin and Balin did the same a step behind them. Oin and Gloin had moved their mount to cover their leader’s right flank as Dwalin directed Bella to do the same on the left. Fili and Kili followed with Bofur, Dori and Ori to the sides. Naturally, Bifur and Nori were at the rear with Bombur trotting merrily beside them. Bifur’s youngest cousin was happy to note that his kitchen pack had been one of the ones saved along with some of those that had offered to help share the load (namely Bofur and Bifur).

The elves had fanned out in front and behind the group to lead them though the dwarves felt a bit more like prisoners then the guests that Gandalf had claimed they were.

Once reaching Rivendell, Lord Elrond officially introduced himself and offered the whole company food and a place to rest. Gloin, who had been muttered about the elvish language, hastily accepted the invitation for the group at the mention of food.

 As the Company piled their packs in the courtyard of the wing they had been given, Bifur felt a dreaded sensation overcome him.

The height of the adrenalin rush had worn off and the lack of food and sleep seemed to trigger Bifur’s “sickness” (Bofur’s words). The waves of dizziness would only grow worse for the next few hours and he wouldn’t be able to summon the slightest noise. Some days, the “sickness” would be so bad that Bofur or Bombur would have to sit by his bedside and make sure he ate. Fortunately, Bifur could feel that this wouldn’t be one of his worse ones. Some food and rest and he should be all right. Should, being the key word here.

Dinner was suddenly a tedious affair. Even the greens laid out before him could get Bifur to come out of his funk. He quietly munched on greens and flowers that the host had put out for ornamentation. Distantly, Bifur could hear Dwalin complaining about the lack of meat but since the axe, meat had soured and Bifur would only eat it in the direst of situations. Even stale cram tasted better than meat to him.

Bifur could tell the moment Bofur realized what had overcome him for his jokes and laughter became louder and more boisterous. His job was always to draw attention away from Bifur, Bombur would always make sure Bifur ate and would talk for him if he was directly addressed. Not even signs were easy for Bifur this far into it.

Bifur absently noticed when Bella left the table first and only barely realized that she hadn’t returned to their “camp” when he finally managed to get back. He felt too tired to do more than note it however. Bofur had pushed his way underneath his arm as they sat around a makeshift campfire once all the dwarves began settling for the night. He had done it as a dwarfling and had never seemed to grow out of the habit, especially on nights when Bifur was not himself. Bombur had pulled their bedrolls close together (the Company had collectively decided to forgo the rooms provided and those dwarves who had had to leave their bedrolls had stolen the blankets and pillows out of the rooms to make beds among the rest).

Again, Bifur only barely observed that Bella’s pack lay untouched along the wall by the time he lay down to sleep. Bombur and Bofur had strategically placed themselves on either side of him while Oin took the first watch.

The moon shown brightly that night and the white columns of the elven city glowed in the late hour yet Bifur did not see the beauty around him as he lay unseeing the stars above him. Images danced before his eyes in a waking dream and in the distance, Bifur vaguely heard laughter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...
> 
> Obviously Bifur has some mental health problems so I hope I explained it in a way that makes sense. I tried to make it a bit of Depression and a side of vague "other stuff" that I think an axe in your head may or may not cause. I really hope I didn't offend anyone with that and if so please tell me. I promise I will consider each and every concern and address them to the best of my abilities.


	8. a night in Elrond's home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company has come to find themselves guests of Lord Elrond. And not exactly happy about that fact...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er... hello?
> 
> Sorry I've been MIA but RL caught up with me and I had to put this on hold while I got some things together. Fortunately I have tons more time now and I should be up and writing this story again. Expect a couple of close updates as I get back in the swing of things.

Bella sat quietly as her companions seemed determined to be the worst dinner guests possible. She supposed this is how they would have acted in her own house if she had not caught Dwalin as soon as he had shown up. As it was, Dwalin was using his bare hands to dig through a salad bowl in search of meat and Oin was stuffing his ear trumpet with cloth to block out sound. 

Admittedly, the elves were being overly formal in front of the dwarf guests. When Bella had been told the stories of Belladonna’s adventures to Rivendell she had told of loud parties and much merriment. Of course, she had also been with the young(ish) sons and daughter of Lord Elrond. As it was, Lord Elrond himself was dining beside the dwarves with a few of his councilors scattered at the tables all around him. 

Though Belladonna had always described Lord Elrond as a kind and benevolent elf, Bella hadn’t seen him truly smile since their arrival. He seemed as if the weight of the world rested upon his shoulders and Bella wondered if this was the same for all rulers as Thorin had the same expression at times (not that she’d ever tell him that!). 

Elves and dwarves were known to have an antagonistic relationship towards one another but the glares and mistrustful movements that both races displayed were so obvious that Bella felt embarrassed for them.

Bifur seemed to be the only one truly eating but he was on the same side of the table as she and down a few seats so she couldn’t see him very well. Not that she wanted to see him or anything. It was just an observation. 

From the corner of her eye Bella saw a shadow behind the High Elves table move. Having an idea what it was and without trying to be too obvious, Bella finished what was left of her meal and slowly stood away from the table. The dwarves barely glanced in her direction, too focused on their “misfortune,” and, without a sound, Bella tiptoed away. 

As she walked past the shadow Bella made sure not to look in the shape’s direction until she was well out of sight of the dining hall. The shadow had moved in step beside her at this point and both let out amused giggles once they were far enough away. Giggles that only got louder when they turned to embrace one another. 

Arwen Evenstar had an adventurous spirit and often traveled in disguise between the Grey Havens and Rivendell. Her father had allowed her the liberty since she was travelling in the relatively safe lands of the West but never quite got used to his beloved daughters peculiarities. 

The two had met years ago when Arwen had come to give a young colt to her friend Belladonna. Bella had answered the door and then proceeded to invite the elf inside for tea. The rest, as they say, is history. 

The girls had stayed close friends even though the distance separating them was great. When the elf would pass through the Shire she would meet up with Bella and the two were often riding about and enjoying the summer air. It was from Arwen that Bella learned Sindarin (though she was by no means fluent). It was also from Arwen that Bella learned the most about the outside world and for years she had contented herself with the elf’s tales knowing she would never go on her own adventure.

Now here she was. Bella Baggins was in Rivendell and on her way to the far East to help the dwarves reclaim their homeland.

Arwen quickly led Bella through the high arches and over the bridges that connected the home of Lord Elrond to the more public parts of the city. Arwen’s personal suite was high above the rest along the cliff face of one of the larger waterfalls. When the light shown through the mist in the evenings, rainbows danced all through the air and seemed to create the prettiest little tower in the sky for the elf.

Bella felt her spirits rise quickly as the two told tales back and forth through an open doorway. Arwen had offered her the use of her bath and Bella had taken the offer the relish. The tub was a large, shallow basin that seemed to be made of the same pale wood as the rest of the building. The bathroom had a large window that looked over the valley and Bella could see for miles as she lay soaking among the scented bubbles. 

Without thinking Bella told Arwen all about the dwarves and their quest only thinking to ask for the princess’s discretion after her story was over. The bell like voice floated through the open doorway replied that she wouldn’t tell a soul. 

The sun had almost completely set when Bella finally pulled herself from the bath and dried herself off in a large elf sized towel. Even the fabrics here seemed overly luxurious and Bella wished she had towels like these back in her own home.

When only her hair was still damp, Bella pulled on the nightdress her friend had let her borrow and grabbed a brush from the countertop for her hair. The girls were quiet as Arwen brushed out the little hobbit’s hair and only the sounds of the waterfall filled the air. 

Bella felt the effects of her long day as she yawned for the fifth time in a row and both girls climbed under the covers without a word. 

The hobbit fell asleep that night without another thought, peaceful for the first time since left home.

 

Bifur woke up grumpy. 

He never felt completely rested after waking up the day after his “sickness” occurred, but waking up unnaturally certainly did not help.

The two “whispering” voices that had awoken him were Dwalin and Bofur who seemed to be having a very intense discussion at the foot of his bedroll. Bifur didn’t even bother to warn to two before he sat up and punched first his cousin, then his friend, in the shoulder. Bofur pouted and Dwalin grinned before their expressions turned apprehensive. Bifur looked between the two in silent question as he began to redo his beard from where it had fallen from its braid in the night. 

“Yer not gonna like this.” 

Dwalin’s voice seemed to be apologetic. That was never a good sign.

Bifur’s eyes looked up from clasping his bead in place to see Bofur looking at his feet. Flashing Dwalin a sign for “speak up!” and resuming his morning rituals with his hair braids Bifur watched his cousin closely. The dwarf couldn’t keep a secret very well, especially not from someone who had raised him and knew his tells.

“The lass didn’t come back from supper.” 

Bofur had looked up to check his cousin’s reaction at that and seeing that Bifur was still staring at him, had flinched back. 

Bifur knew his face must betray his anger at the moment. He only hoped it didn’t show the fear he could feel clenching his heart. 

Dwalin kept speaking, ignoring Bifur’s frozen expression.

“Bofur saw her walking off alone during supper and that’s the last anyone’s seen her since.”

Bifur felt his body moving even as his mind tumbled about in opposite directions. Without knowing how he had dressed completely and stood ready; spear in hand. 

Dwalin looked him in the eye and nodded once. Bofur had grabbed his mattock and collected Nori on the way. Without quite knowing what they were doing the four dwarves started off in the direction of the dining room where they had last seen their little burglar. 

 

As the sun had barely begun to lighten the valley most of the dwarves were still asleep. Thorin had awoken around the same time as Dwalin but had no interest in the hobbit so was content to smoke his pipe on the balcony outside. 

He was lost in thought and did not notice when four of his men tromped off with battle readiness in every step they took. 

The dining room was mush the same as it looked yesterday. Already, Elves dressed in livery started resetting the tables for the morning meal without once giving the four battle ready dwarves more than a passing glance. 

Of course, the dwarves were more than a bit stumped on how to find their burglar now that they had come back to the one area they knew. Bifur looked to his cousin in askance only to receive a blank look in return. Honestly! Sometimes Bifur felt like the smartest person in the room and he couldn’t even speak correctly!

Which way was she going? He signed out as slow and as sarcastically as possible when only using hand signs.

Bofur grinned apologetically and with a determined straightening of his hat, began to march across the open space and down a narrow hallway directly opposite of where the dwarves were staying. Nori, Dwalin and Bifur followed closely.

The hallway at first seemed narrow and dark but without warning suddenly opened up to the outside air and seemed to lead directly into the heart of Lord Elrond’s estate. The cliff face loomed in front of them and the buildings seemed to crawl up the sides without disturbing the natural features. Even the waterfalls had space to flow without being redirected by the spiraling towers surrounding it. 

Dwarves are no strangers to architecture and have a deep, abiding love for mountains but the Elven palace was strange to them. The structures were done with beauty and balance in mind and made up completely of wood. In a few places, large trees seemed to be growing up from the side of the cliff and the buildings around it seemed to be placed in a way to give the tree room to grow. By contrast, dwarven structures tended to be fortress like when above ground. Cities built above ground had to follow strict codes so that it could defend itself in the event of invaders. 

Bofur was the most free with his feelings and looked around with open awe and even Nori seemed to have his head on a swivel as he spotted all the places he could get in and out of. Dwalin kept his shoulders hunched as if the feel of the sun on his back exposed him to some unknown enemy and kept his eye’s open for any signs of movement.

Bifur barely had time to take in any of this for not three levels up was the figure of Bella, leaning on the edge of a balcony and gaily exchanging words with a very male figure a level below her. 

Bifur saw red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't have time to edit this so I apologize in advance for the spelling and grammar errors that you may find.
> 
> Well? What'd you think? I know not a lot happens in this chapter but now that I'm back (Whoo!) I can get writing and get this story going again. 
> 
> Also! I need your help, I'd really like to get some of the other dwarves involved in this and would love your thoughts on the matter. If that means favorite pairings or if you think you'd like to see (insert dwarf name here)'s reactions to the (insert event or action here) then let me know so I can try to work that in before I get too far past.
> 
> Hope you like it and that you are all still reading and enjoying this fic!
> 
> xoxo
> 
> ~MLP


	9. a misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bifur may have made a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is a god awful chapter. 
> 
> I know the tenses in this or going to be BAD! 
> 
> In fact, be very prepared for grammar mistakes all over the place! 
> 
> I had a hard time writing this and really need to move on but I can't seem to get out of Rivendell. I promise I'll get the ball rolling again as soon as the dwarves hit the road again but for now I'm a bit... stuck.

Thorin Oakenshield was lost in his own world.

He had woken in the predawn light that surrounded the ethereal Elven palace and had found he was bereft of anything to do.

In Ered Luin he had always something to finish or someone to speak to and the increasingly late night leading up to the quest had left no mornings free. Breaking his fast was usually a hurried affair with Balin and his other advisors informing him of the days schedule and trying to insert their own pieces of information while they had the time. 

Even back in Erebor Thorin had always had something to do. Of course, back then it had mostly to do with studies and training that he had always taken much to seriously (Frerin’s words). 

The road was no place for idleness either and Thorin usually had many things to attend to before he could even get fully upright. 

But here in the Dwarven Enemies home Thorin felt restful. 

He rose quietly and stepped out onto the balcony of the courtyard where his Company had camped. Most Elven settlements faced westward and Elrond’s home was no exception. The balcony faced the mouth of the great valley and beyond that a forest and green hills arose where the sun had just started to streak across the sky. A few clouds drifted lazily along and a crisp mountain breeze flew down from the snow-covered peaks to the East to mingle with the waterfall spray ever present in the air in this place. Dwarves are hardy folk and used to cool weather but even with his great cloak around his shoulders Thorin felt a chill creep through his bones. 

Without thought, the King in Exile pulled out his old pipe and lit it with a hand surrounding the bowl to protect it from the breeze. The strong spicy scent flavored his tongue and burned his lungs in a reminder of life that the morning seemed to lack.

He knew it was only a matter of time before his nephews awoke and caused some sort of ruckus causing Thorin to become a leader once more but for now he enjoyed his solitude.

It was here that an Elf of unknown station found the King, sprawled sideways across a too tall bench and leaning against a pillar. 

“I apologize for the intrusion sir, but my Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you immediately. I am told it is in regards to some of the members of your company.”

With a nod of his head Thorin began to follow the elf out, making sure to grab Balin on the way. If someone had gotten in trouble best bring Balin along to help sort out the diplomatic problems, as Mahal knew Thorin did not want to deal with it. 

So much for an uneventful morning.

 

Bella had never been more embarrassed in her entire life. 

Her morning had started so well too! 

Arwen’s attendant had woken both the hobbit lass and the lady up at the earliest morning light to partake in breakfast with the family, as was a custom for the elves. Lord Elrond had broken out a favorite tea of Bella’s as a treat for her return and Bella had almost melted into a pure bliss puddle at the familiar taste. 

After returning to Arwen’s room to properly dress for the day Bella had decided to take a walk to explore the bright palace as it woke in the pastel light. Arwen had declined to join her as she had music lesson to attend. As she was wondering the upper balconies of the High Lord’s wing of the palace Glorfindel had spotted her from a level down and had struck up a rather amusing conversation with the hobbit. 

As an ancient and most peculiar elf, Glorfindel was known to be rather abrupt and difficult to talk to. His laid back manner and lapses in conversation had thrown both royal and peasant classes alike. Bella, however, had always gotten on well with the outlandish elf. 

Their conversation had turned into a rather spirited discussion on the benefits of shoes (something no self respecting hobbit would ever consent to wearing except in the very depths of winter), when a loud roar had come from up the path. 

Bella’s eyes were too slow to catch most of the action but she distinctly remembered the black and white blur as it launched itself onto her friend and, with the impact, knocked him into the ground. 

Glorfindel did not obtain his ancient age and skills by chance however and had quickly turned the dwarf (for it was a dwarf who had attacked him), onto his stomach on the ground and pinned in place in less than a few seconds. 

Which was where Bella was now in her current flustered state, watching sweet Bifur as he tried to growl out long strings of khuzdel that even to a foreign ear, sounded stuttered. 

 

“Bifur!”

Bifur felt his body still when he heard the shock in the little lass’s voice. Mahal above! As if his situation wasn’t embarrassing enough, he knew she had watched every second of it.

Bifur really didn’t intend to attack the elf, he just sort of snapped. That was his girl and the look on her face suggested that she liked the other male talking to her. An Elf! He knew she had already had a fondness for the elven folk but to see it flaunted in front of him had driven the poor dwarf crazy (more so than usual that is). 

From his position with his cheek pressed to the paving stones and his arms pinned securely by the elf now straddling his back Bifur could hear the rushed stomping of his companions as they made their way to his side. Fat lot of good those three had done! See if he helped them any time soon! Intermixed with their steps was the sound of Bella’s voice getting closer as she too rushed towards him. The words though were not to Bifur, oh no, the concerned creature only had words for the blond haired, pretty boy above him. 

“Sweet Yavanna! Glorfindel! Oh are you quite alright?! I don’t know what came over him!”

“Bifur! Oi! Geroff ’im!”

Good ole Dwalin! Always there to help a friend in need!

“Fine dear, I’m quite fine I assure you.”

Bifur could hear the laughter in his voice. Damned elves.

Before Bifur could do more than grumble to himself he felt the elf stand up and haul him upright by the arms still pinned to his back. A muffled “oomph” left his lips as he was lifted to the sight of his friend’s faces. Dwalin looked appropriately angry but lagging behind him were two very amused dwarves. 

 

Nori and Bofur had been shocked to see the elder dwarf react in such a way. Sure, both had known he used to be quite the hot headed and sure, both knew he had a bit of a crush on the burglar but this was mindless. The dwarf hadn’t even used any of his weapons. In fact, his spear had been dropped and only Nori’s quick reflexes kept it from falling over the side of a railing. Once all of this had been registered, both dwarves couldn’t help but see the amusing side in all of this. Bifur’s reputation at home was rather ferocious (only made more extravagant by time) and to see the warrior dwarf thrown to the ground by the jolly elf was a picture to be sure. Yes, the appropriate reaction might have been a little more indignation on behalf of their friend and mentor but right now, Nori and Bofur were having trouble keeping their faces straight. 

The elf was still reassuring the burglar of his intact form when he handed off Bifur to his campaigns. Bifur waved away their efforts to help and straightened himself up. He snatched his spear out of Nori’s hand ignoring the thief’s squawk about saving it. At this point another elf trotted up to the group after hearing the commotion. 

“My Lord, is everything alright?” he asked, looking to the blond elf.   
“I believe so Gwaindir, just some sort of misunderstanding I’m sure.” *

“Absolutely! I’m sure it was as well! Wasn’t it, Bifur?” 

Bella finally turned her attention towards the assembled dwarves and Bofur noticed his cousin’s shameful gaze turn towards his boots. His hands began to ring together making aborted Iglishmêk signs. Bella’s face visibly softened from it’s glare at the sight and she made a motion to move towards him when the elf spoke again.

“I do believe I deserve an explanation however. It is not everyday that a dwarf decides to attack me unawares, as I thought that the children of Aulë would show some honor.”

All four dwarves and the hobbit glared at the elf. The hobbit acknowledging that the elf was trying to rile up the dwarves more and the dwarves for the insult to their entire race. The younger elf visibly gaped at the elder at the word “attack” and looked ready to run for the hills at the very thought. A few more elves began to appear from various hallways and walkways in the area to observe the strange byplay between the three races. A few ran off in different directions but that went unnoticed by the players in the middle of the theater. The dwarves began mutter in Khuzdul and made sure to keep a tight grip on Bifur in case he got any more funny ideas. The elf whom had first questioned them whispered hurriedly to his elder in Sindarin and Bella glared at both groups alike for the lack of manners. 

A few moments later before the dwarves could come up with an appropriate response, an elf wearing the light armor of the household guards trotted up the path. 

“My Lord Glorfindel, Lady Bella, Master Dwarves, Lord Elrond requests your presence in his study immediately. I’m to escort you there now.”

“We don’t take orders-“

“Master Dwarf, I am also told that the leader of your company, a Master Oakenshield, was asked to come as well.” 

Dwalin mouth clicked shut at the elf’s words.

The guard merely inclined his head and the blond elf led the way with the dwarves and Bella following. The guard yelled out something in Sindarin causing the assembled crowd to disperse and then they were on their way. 

Silence reigned supreme for the group now marching towards their leaders as the sun fully crested the Misty Mountains and fell across Elrond’s lands. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I needed a random name. Apparently, it means New Young Man. Super original, I know. 
> 
> ** Trying to indicate time passed without using modern terms like hours or minutes. I picture it still being before 9am at this point because most of the company (Bombur, Oin, Dori, etc) are sleeping in a bit still and none of them have eaten breakfast yet. Thorin and Dwalin are often on the road and have internal clocks and the elves like to wake as the sky lightens. So at the height of summer when the company would have been in Rivendell, Sunrise is at like 6 or so. Give a couple hours for Bella to eat and dress and all of that and the rest to be "waking up" and we have our timeline for this chapter. 
> 
> So yeah. 
> 
> I know, I know. Tenses were VERY off. Voices were all over the place and oh look! I brought in Glorfindel who I haven't the slightest clue on how to write but I'm going to try anyways. 
> 
> Bloody brilliant.
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts on this one as it was a bit difficult to write and as always, I promise to respond to any reviews left behind. So ask away!
> 
> Thanks for Reading!  
> ~MLP
> 
> PS: How do you feel about the rating for the story? I've begun planning later chapters and I'm wondering just how far I'm going to write these character's in a relationship. I do promise not to have the very last chapter to be their first kiss as I'd like to progress them a bit further before I end it (that's not a spoiler as I still haven't told you WHERE that is and I have the pairing plain as day in the tags so obviously I mean for them to get together somehow); but I was wondering what you would like as far as the 'ehem' aspects go. Idk just looking for a clue on what I need to start planning out.


	10. a peaceful resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is frustrated then amused except for Thorin. Who's just frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well!
> 
> I feel significantly better about this chapter than the last so I hope you enjoy it as well!

Lord Elrond calmly sipped his tea in the open veranda off of his private study. The lines around his mouth tightened at the taste of the tepid brew. Normally the tea would be have been finished by his daughter or brewed just before he entered his study on quiet mornings when Arwen was busy. This morning however, was already far past the time when he would have been finished and on to the matters of the day. However, before he even took his first sip (admittedly of his second brew since he had a cup with Bella Baggins at breakfast) a rather harried scribe from the lower library had rushed in and had mentioned some sort of brawl between a dwarf and Glorfindel. Naturally, Glorfindel would be at the epicenter of the trouble. Dwarves were easy to rile and the High Lord knew that Glorfindel had been itching for action for a decade and a half.

 

Within seconds he had messengers sent out bidding all members of the accused to join him as well as sending for Thorin Oakenshield. As a member of his company was involved it was only polite. Though if it was as Elrond expected and Glorfindel was indeed to blame then the matter could only end poorly.

 

 

This could only end poorly.

 

Balin was unceremoniously pulled from his morning grooming by the King’s rough grab to his upper arm hauling him to his feet. Before he could utter a word Thorin growled out “trouble” and Balin solemnly followed his leader out.

 

Up a flight of stairs, across a waterfall, and through an arched hallway the dwarves followed their Elven guide into a sitting room of sorts. There they were met with a four of the company sitting on pastel chaise with their boots hanging above the ground. A regal looking blond elf with laughter in his eyes was folded across another chaise on the opposite side of the room and the company Burglar was quietly seated in the center of the room on a puffed up cushion atop a wooden chair that looked as if a tree had grown into the very shape. By the doors was a birch wood desk that matched the wooden book shelves lining the walls, intermixed between the tall open aired windows.

 

All of this was passed over by the elderly advisor, as his eyes rested upon the scowling visage of his younger brother.

 

Dwalin was normally quite easy to read for the older brother and with a quick dart of his eyes Balin knew that Bifur was the cause of the trouble they were all here for. Another glance around the room revealed the whole story as Bella’s friendship with the elves had caused more than one Company member a small amount of discomfort. Not to mention it was no secret that Bifur planned to court the lady in question and often glared at any member of the company that was not direct kin when they approached her.

 

No doubt it was some sort of quarrel over the lass in question. Normally this sort of thing could be settled by the dam in question as dwarf women were known to be fierce and normally let these brawls last until she chose to intervene on behalf of her chosen suitor. Dis had pulled Thorin off of the boy’s father when he first found that his little sister was being courted behind his back and Balin remembered his father speaking of how his mother had intervened on a fight he had gotten into with someone who wished to ask for her hand. Dwarves were hot-blooded creatures and fights and brawls were common, especially when concerning love. The reason most were ended early was so that serious injury was not inflicted as that was considered a crime in their culture.

 

This quarrel however had diplomatic concerns surrounding it. A good thing Thorin had thought to grab him, as the King was utterly hopeless at dealing with allies let alone elves. Balin almost wished he had Ori with him at the moment, as this would have been a good opportunity for the apprentice to see the kind of work Balin was training him for.

 

Alas, Ori was not here only the lad’s mischievous older brother, whom was no help whatsoever as he smirked in his relaxed position at Dwalin’s side. Bofur was the last dwarf on the chaise and the fool was openly smiling about as if this was all a game and no interracial implications were going to be questioned.

 

Before anyone said a word, the wizard strode into the room and shared a glance full of meaning with the dark haired Lord who was sitting behind his desk.

 

Unknowingly, Balin mimicked the High Lord in the room by putting his hand to his forehead and rubbing at the crease between his eyebrows. They were in for a long morning.

 

 

The blond elf was the first to break the silence.

 

“Saesa omentien lle, Thorin Ai' atar.” *

 

The snide tone with which he said the words, all without moving his head from where he was gloomily watching the ceiling made the dwarves bristle.

 

“Dina Glorfindel!”  **

 

Elrond’s voice whipped across the room and the other elf seemed ready to rebuttal before he seemed to realize that there were others in the room and went back to his lazy position. The fire in his eyes faded to the glassy blank stare the dwarves had first observed.

 

“Would someone mind telling me what, exactly, happened?”

 

Thorin’s gruff voice carried across the room.

 

“I would like to know that as well. Surely this was all some sort of misunderstanding my friends.”

 

Thorin’s dark look silenced the wizard but he received a glower in return for his efforts.

 

Balin decided to speak up before weapons were drawn.

 

“Perhaps we should just put this whole incident behind us. The accused are obviously very sorry for what they did and any damage done can be repaired or paid for.”

 

Thorin quickly turned his glare to Balin.

 

“That does indeed sound like a reasonable solution, Master Balin! What you, Lord Elrond?”

 

“As long as all parties involved-,” a look to Glorfindel, “do their parts then I do not see why we can’t just resolve this issue peacefully.”

 

An annoyed snort had the leaders look towards the hobbit.

 

“Oh for goodness sakes! This is simply ridiculous! You should all be ashamed the way you are acting! Truly! The tension in this room is giving me goose bumps and all for no reason!”

 

Everyone turned to watch the little Hobbit on a warpath as she paced the room, hair and hands waving wildly.

 

“Glorfindel don’t give me that look. You were fine up until we were called here and now you are acting like a fauntling who got his favorite treat taken away.”

 

The blond elf, Glorfindel, shot upright in surprise and indignation if the look on his face was anything to go by. Bella, however, talked right over his protests.

 

“You four I’ll get to later, but for the rest of you-!” Here she paused to take a breath.

 

The four on the chaise, having realized the scolding was not going to be stopped, all sunk down into the cushions in an attempt to make themselves disappear.

 

“All of you came in here assuming that the members here pulled some sort of prank or damaged value property and are willing to overlook the faults of their own so that there isn’t some sort of ‘incident’ over it. “

 

Thorin visibly tensed up but Lord Elrond and Gandalf merely raised their eyebrows and let her continue.

 

“I say we let the ‘accused’ as it were speak for themselves and then we can sort this entire situation out?”

 

 

As if pulled by strings everyone turned to look at those on the chaise who were glancing at one another with meaningful looks. Bifur, who hadn’t looked away from Bella, seemed to shrink in on himself and let his eyes fall to the floor.

 

Slowly and carefully he began to sign out his apology, correctly assuming that his cousin would translate for him.

 

“He says he’s real sorry for all the trouble that he caused. He was real worried and when Miss Bella didn’t come back by the time the rest of us woke up he started to suspect something was going on.

 

“See me Dwalin and Nori knew that Bif would be worried so when we woke him up we decided to help him anyway we could you know? That’s what friends do.”

 

Bofur was elbowed in the ribs for deviating before he continued translating.

 

“Alright alright! He says that when we finally found Miss Bella she was, what? I didn’t know that!”

 

Bifur repeated the gesture and motioned his cousin to carry on. The rest of the room remained thankfully silent.

 

“She was twirling the end of her braid which she does when she is uncomfortable or upset by something. He says that he then spotted gold- er, Glorfindel? Yes Glorfindel over by her and immediately assumed he was the one who was upsetting her. So Bif did what he knows best and tried to make him go away. Proper dwarven fighting techniques and all!”

 

The last was stated proudly and was obviously not translated from Bifur but came directly from the younger’s mouth. The statement merited a headslap to the make of the head by the bald warrior seated next to him and a scoff from the still sulking Glorfindel on the other side of the room.

 

Bifur dared a glance up towards where he knew his leader stood and quickly read the part amusment, part exasperation on the face of Balin and the confusion on Thorin’s face before he turned to look to his – _the–_ hobbit.

 

Bella had her arms crossed over her chest as if hugging herself and as he watched moved to tug on her braid before quickly putting both hands into fist at her sides. Her face was colored slightly, either from her earlier outburst or from his explanation Bifur knew not. The obviously elven gown cascaded to the floor and looked quite nice on her though Bifur knew he’d prefer her back in her own clothing or better yet, dwarven ones. He mentally shook his head. It wouldn’t do to be having those kinds of thoughts just now. He might have scared her off forever!

 

Surprising everyone, Glorfindel stood up from his side of the room crossed to the center with a few quick strides only to kneel at the hobbit’s side. Gone were the annoyed looks and petulant frowns and in their place was a gentle smile and concerned tone of voice.

 

“Does he speak the truth Mellonamin?” *** He grasped her hands between his own, “Were you distressed and was I the cause? I admit I did not know that my presence was disturbing to you if it was. I shall gladly remove myself if that is the case but surely you know I could never mean you any harm.”

 

“No no I know that! Truly I do! It’s just,” Bella glanced in Bifur’s direction sending his poor heart racing at the small smile she graced him with, “I was upset. Not about you or anything you said! I was enjoying our conversation! It’s more to do with out quest. I was fretting about it I must admit and it was sitting idle in the back of my mind all morning long. I’m afraid I must have unthinkingly been worried about it when Master Bifur saw me.”

 

She looked directly into Bifur’s eyes as she continued, “Master Bifur has been most kind to me throughout our journey so far and has been watching out for me. I did not know he could read me so well though I should not be surprised! He truly is a sweet soul and though wrong, I appreciate the gesture nevertheless. Though don’t you do something like this again! You must ask me first before trying to fight the world away from me!”

 

Though her words held weight the teasing tone of voice had Bifur smiling slightly even as Dwalin grumbled next to him and Nori and Bofur tried to cover their snickering. Across the room Bifur could see Lord Elrond, Gandalf and Balin smiling slightly and Thorin was looking around as if everyone had gone mad.

 

Glorfindel had one corner of his mouth pulled up into a smile and looked to Elrond with a nod. The High Lord nodded back and with a few words released everyone. He then turned to the aggravated looking King and offered to show him to the merchant’s bazaar to replenish any lost travel supplies. Though still looking slightly lost and more than a little frustrated, Thorin followed with Balin trailing behind.  

 

Bifur didn’t move from his seat as his friends got down. Only when Dwalin clapped him on the back did he realize that the room had almost all cleared out with only him and the hobbit remaining in their original places. Finally when Dwalin had walked out, Bifur climbed down.

 

The hobbit watched him with careful eyes and only when Bifur finally ran out of things to adjust and looked up did she speak.

 

“I can look after myself you know.”

 

Bifur nodded.

 

“I do not need someone to protect me from the world’s evils.”

 

Bifur privately disagreed.

 

“I was living on my own you know. I did learn how to be independent and think for myself!”

 

Bifur nodded again and made a motion to calm the ranting creature before him.

 

Bella’s small glare halted his movements.

 

Silence.

 

The sun had moved through the sky enough that it now directly hitting the golden waves of hair on Bella’s head. The slinky material of her borrowed gown shimmered in the light and let just enough through for the slightest outline of her legs cut through. By Mahal she was beautiful and Bifur couldn’t help but swallow slightly when looking at her. Even her mouth pulled down in a frown was still soft and just the right side of pink to draw attention to it.

 

Bella eyes searched his own and Bifur hoped that he was not found lacking.

 

He felt his whole chest lighten when that pretty mouth pulled upward into a small smile. The words that left her were discreet and pulled the breath from his lungs.

 

“Doesn’t mean I didn’t appreciate the thought.”

 

Before Bifur could react Bella stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips lightly to his cheek. His eyes closed at the fleeting touch and by the time he had opened them she was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Pleasure meeting you, Thorin Little Father.  
> Meant to be read sarcastically 
> 
> ** Be silent Glorfindel!
> 
> *** My friend
> 
>  
> 
> The grin simply will not leave my face. I know, I know it's not well edited but I hope you liked the rest of it well enough. I think I finally have a few ideas on how we're going to get out of Rivendell (finally!) and once out of there I have a ton of ideas on how the rest will get set up. I think we'll deviate from canon quite a bit from here on out so brace yourselves dear readers! The fiction (within fiction?) is coming!
> 
> Anyways! What'd ya think? I love reviews for they are like food for my very soul! They keep me writing (and finding excuses to spend money on expensive coffee).


	11. a silent farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... 
> 
> Here's a chapter. Enjoy!

The rest of their time in Rivendell passed without incident.

 

Oh there were small things, (bathing in fountains will furthermore go unmentioned!) and a few obvious cultural differences led to some mild discomfort for both races but overall, everyone had been keeping to themselves and tried not to cause trouble.

 

Bella had disappeared again after the now infamous fight, and informed Balin that she would remain in the company of her elf friend until it was time for them to depart. When the moon had finally reached the stage that was necessary for the Elves to read Thrain’s map, Bella had arrived at dinner with her travel pack and once more in her old clothes.

 

Bifur saw her as she walked into the dining hall and felt a knot in his chest loosen at the sight of her. She looked refreshed and happy and it didn’t help that the elves had obviously washed all of her travel gear as well as giving her a few things to help out. Bifur could see the hints of elven fabric peak out of the top of her long tunic and extra wooly socks that showed from the tops of her new soft leather boots. Her pack, which had started to show traces of wear, had been mended and looked better packed for walking then it had the entire journey. All in all, Bifur was begrudgingly grateful for the care that his Hobbit had received.

 

Bella sat down among the Company as if she had never left and started the fixing for a hearty salad with plenty of nuts and fruit.

 

Bifur felt Bombur nudge him lightly in the side and returned his gaze to his own plate. He knew that his cousins meant well and every since he had lost his temper, both had resolved to help him court the little lass. Unfortunately, that meant that he had two overbearing and slightly ridiculous chaperones hanging about. Now if only he could talk to the lass like in his youth!

 

‘Eat cousin! You’ve been picking at your plate all night!’

 

Bofur’s subtle hand signs bought him back to the present and he mechanically placed a large bite in his mouth and concentrated on chewing and swallowing before repeating the process. After several bites, Bofur returned his attention to other things and Bifur’s mind ran off again.

 

He knew that the quest was no place for a proper courting. But if he were being truthful with himself, he knew that no matter what the circumstances, he was no ideal candidate. The axe, which, by itself, was grotesque to look upon, had badly interfered with his speech and mental capabilities. Then there was the fact that he was almost certainly twice her age. Surely she did not want an old man like him. Especially one who had no wealth to speak of and wasn’t even the same race as she!

 

No, the more he thought about the worse this idea seemed to be.

 

There was no way he could go through with this! Not only would he want to cower in shame ever time he saw her but since they were on the same quest they would be forced to be in the same proximity with one another and Bifur wouldn’t be able to help himself from being just as protective as before. Which, surely once she knew that he was interested in her romantically she would want to be as far away from him as possible.

 

Thorin would hate Bifur if he caused strife within the Company. Not that Thorin himself was doing anything to help with that considering he had an almost unreasonable amount of animosity towards the burglar.

 

Still, all the more reason to stay away and admire from a distance.

 

And then he looked up and caught her eye.

 

She smiled a small private smile, meant only for him before bashfully lower her eyes and nervously brushing her flyaway curls back behind her daintily pointed ears.

 

Bifur thought he could physically feel his heart melt.

 

She was worth every hardship. In that moment Bifur knew that he would do everything in his power to make her happy, even if she turned down his suit.

 

For him, she was the world.

 

And Bifur was powerless to try and prevent it.

 

 

Early in the morning, when the sun had just started to lighten the sky to a bright violet color, Thorin roused his Company and informed them they that they would be leaving immediately.

 

Bella had awoken with a small frown when Nori had shaken her awake with a finger to his lips. It seemed they sneaking out. She gathered her bedroll and retied her hair before she straightened her clothes. Balin had warned them all the night before that they might leave at a moments notice so everyone had kept their bags packed and ready for travel.

 

Bella’s quiet inquiry into Gandalf’s whereabouts was met with a scowl from Thorin and an apologetic Balin explaining that the Wizard was to catch up with them in the mountains.

 

By the time they were ready to set out, Bella had strapped on her little sword and had rechecked the placement of all her daggers. The encounter with the trolls had taught her to be more diligent and to have them closer at hand and not packed within her things. Arwen had also given her a few pointers for travel with men and a few extra tips that refreshed Bella’s memory. At the beginning of the journey, she might have scoffed at her friends concern for her abilities to take care of herself but the long journey to Rivendell had quickly reminded Bella of all the dangers of the open road.

 

It had been many years since she had last been to Rivendell after all, and she had never done it without an Elven escort on the other side of Bree. The world was a strange place and Bella realized that she needed to be prepared for it.

 

Thorin led them quietly through the silent palace and straight up a high pass that would take them over the waterfalls and up and mountain path the dwarves were unfamiliar with. Gandalf had advised that they travel south and then cross where they had originally intended but because of the detour to Rivendell, they would have to spend an extra two days of travel to reach it, and have to purchase a few more ponies from the elves to replace their lost ones.

 

The path they traveled now was directly out of the Elven territory and almost straight up and over the mountains, but was too narrow and rocky to bring ponies on. This of course meant leaving her beloved stallion behind. Bella sighed as they reached the top of the waterfall and looked back upon the ivory dwellings and green trees that dotted Elrond’s realm and silently apologized to her dear friend for leaving him behind.

 

The rain started almost as soon as the Company had gotten past the trees and rivers under Elrond’s care. The mountain path they had been following had started to wear in places and only seemed to get narrower and narrower the higher they ascended. The clouds, which had been milling about all morning, seemed to have decided all at once to open up and dump their loads.

 

At the first few heavy drops the Company looked to their leader in question. Each one wondering if they should look for shelter but Thorin seemed to relish every step away from the Elves and made no signs that the heavy rain was effecting him. They moved on.

 

The path finally turned into a precarious slope around the next bend and suddenly Bella understood why they wouldn’t be bringing the Ponies along this path. It was barely wide enough for the larger of the dwarves, let alone a pack pony!

 

The wind wasn’t helping either.

 

When they had finally reached the Eastern facing slope of the mountain they were on, the wind hit them full force and hadn’t let up since. Now the rain was coming down in a swirling torrent, getting under clothes at the bottom and top and making for an unpleasant experience for all.

 

It seemed dark even though Bella knew it was only just after noon. The sky seemed angry. It was at the sound of distant thunder that Thorin finally shouted for the Company to start looking for shelter.

 

Dwalin’s bellow of warning caused everyone’s eyes to follow the large object as it flew through the air and crashed far up above them.

 

Boulders the size of her front door rained down from the heavens and water came in from all directions in the fearsome wind. Thunder Giants, larger then any creature Bella could dare imagine threw heavy-handed punches at one another across the rocky valley. The sound of their bodies meeting in mid air had deafening qualities and made the thunderstorms that had so frightened her in her youth seem like spring showers. Dark clouds swirled overhead in brilliant purples and yellows akin to bruising skin and the clash of the titans caused bright white sparks to light up the sky like a momentary sunburst.

 

Bella was frozen in fear and awe. Her chest was tight in with her fear and her limbs were locked in place. For a few precious moments the entire Company was united in their fright until as one each clung to the rock wall behind them as it started to shift. It appeared they had chosen to walk across one creature’s knees as it started to stand.

 

Sweet Yavanna, they were going to die.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might explore Rivendell a little bit more later in a couple of flashbacks but after this chapter we're going to see a real deviation from canon. Get ready!


	12. a battle of giants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long time in coming and I apologize for the wait. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Better circumstances would have the hobbit lady cuddled in his arms dry and warm by a fireplace. Not sopping wet and freezing on a mountainside.

 

Better circumstances would have afore mentioned Hobbit with promise and love; not terror and regret.

 

Better circumstances would have Bifur sprawled back on a soft armchair with his lady’s legs across his lap; not crowding her against a rock wall to provide momentary relief from the falling debris.

 

Better circumstances would have them at home.

 

Not stuck in a thunder battle with the largest creatures Bifur or Bella had ever witnessed and hanging on to each other for dear life.

 

 

Overhead the sky purpled with bruises against the swollen clouds. Flashes of ultra violet light made vision unbearable and the immediate crackle took the sound away. The rain had become so heavy, the Company had to breath through their water laden collars or scarves to get air in their lungs. Fingers, noses, and cheeks, burned with every icy drop that touched their skin where the feeling hadn’t disappeared entirely and the wind whipped and hollowed until everyone’s ears were throbbing. Way in the clouds the Giants played their game and showered and jostled the Company with bits of stone and shale.

 

Each and every dwarf had taken to dancing to keep upright from one moving stone to the next and then hunkering down until they could get to the next foothold. Bella had lost her footing twice trying to move in her new boots (though she was eternally grateful for the warmth they provided) and if not for Bifur she would have surely fallen to her death long before.

 

After minutes, which felt much much longer when fighting for one’s footing, the Company was suddenly separated and with a resounding crash, were driven straight into the mountain face.

 

 

“KILI!”

 

Thorin’s raw cry was heard by Bifur as he picked himself up from the rock pile he had landed in.

 

Quickly taking stock of his surroundings honed from years of battle worn reflexes Bifur was quickly able to locate the youngest Prince laying not far away. Bombur and Bofur both seemed to have landed topsy turvey along the newly formed rockslide and Thorin and the others were coming around the corner to see their family and friends were safe.

 

“The hobbit. The Hobbit! Where’s Bella? Has anyone seen Bella?”

 

Bofur’s alarmed voice kick started Bifur’s heart again.

 

A million thoughts raced through his mind as his eyes darted across the inky landscape.

 

Where was she?

 

Had she fallen?

 

Was she hurt? Afraid? Alone?

 

Had she been crushed?

 

The last thought stole the breath from his lungs and caused his veins to turn to ice. His movements became more frantic as he ran father down the rockslide looking for any sign of the missing lady and picturing more and more gruesome endings for her.

 

A commotion farther up the path caused Bifur to look to see Bofur attempting to reach down the side of the mountain and failing only for _Thorin_ of all people to throw himself off the cliff face and push a deathly looking hobbit into the waiting dwarven rescue team. Another grunt had the King himself nearly falling to his death but Dwalin managed to grab their leader and pull him up and to safety.

 

Bifur hopped across the slippery rock like a goat to get to the shivering Bella and huddle her close against his chest. She melted into his embrace as much she could in the freezing rain and Bifur sent a quick prayer of thanks to his maker for keeping her safe and whole. The rain and wind had yet to die down but the Giants seemed to have settled for the night.

 

“I thought we’d lost our burglar!”

 

Dwalin’s voice sounded gruff and unconcerned but Bifur could hear the very real worry underneath it’s tough exterior.

 

“She’s been lost ever since she left home. She should never have come.”

 

Bifur tightened his grip around Bella as she flinched from Thorin’s harsh words. He could feel the tremors that he had quieted start again as a few tears escaped from beneath her lashes. A violent and cold anger filled the speechless warrior at the King who he had once respected and followed without thought on this mad quest. It was only the need to comfort his lady that stopped him from shoving Thorin’s face into the dirt.

 

Bifur saw as Balin and Oin started ushering everyone into the tunnel that Thorin had seemed to stumble across. Pulling Bella up into his arms so he could carry her into the tunnel was no trouble and only her protests had him setting her down in the entry way.

 

A small hand on his arm prevented him from moving away so they stayed close together as the others filtered in behind them. His back was to the opening and so her face was lit up periodically by the flashes still happening outside. The storm had moved on and the thunder came seconds after the light show, deafened significantly in the quiet of the cave. She had tears silently dripping from eyes that stared back into his. Her mouth was opened slightly as if she was going to say something but nothing came out and with a quiet sigh she dropped her eyes before flashing him a wobbly half smile and sliding into the darkness.

 

Bifur reached out as if to draw her back in wishing he had the words to comfort her. He wished he had any words at all. All he could do was stare silently after her as she rung out her wet hair and lay down against her pack. Like so many others she had been too tired to bother pulling out her bedroll.

 

Thorin barked a command to Bofur to have him take the first watch but Bifur knew he’d be awake for hours yet and pushed his cousin back away from the mouth where he still stood. With a quiet sigh he arranged himself against the wall and stared out into the murky sky.

 

As ever, watching silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I must reiterate my deepest apologies for the wait. I got rather busy after my last posting and real life got in the way at every corner. Then the next movie came out and I had all these feelings! I just got a little turned off by my own story and decided to take a step back. But, as all things, something drew me back in. That something as it turns out was a review followed shortly by the release of the trailer for Battle of the Five Armies and I decided it was high time to get off my ass and get back to writing. If all goes as planned you should see more chapters soon as I plan to write as much as possible in the next few days. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it and as you can see, reviews do matter! Thanks again and see you soon!!

**Author's Note:**

> I post very quickly with a little encouragement! hint hint *reviews* cough cough
> 
> Also! I'm starting to work in additional pairings into this if anyone as any preferences they want to make sure get used please, let me know! I'm pretty open to all kinds!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!!
> 
> xoxo  
> ~MLP


End file.
